Extraordinary Girl
by Nami-007
Summary: Post HBP. Capítulo 4 Harry POV: '¿Que qué es el amor? Voy a descubrirlo esta noche.' No soy buena para los summary.
1. Hermione's feelings

Hola!

Ya estoy aquí después de mucho tiempo, bueno, creo que sólo ha pasado una semana desde que subí el último capítulo de Untitled. Me estoy pensando lo del epílogo, pero de momento es eso, un pensamiento.

Creí que el título de Extraordinary Girl no estaba cogido, pero luego vi que sí, pero como es el título de una canción, pues como que no he de rendir cuentas a nadie. No es un song fic, que quede claro.

Os dije que ya tenía escrito este cap y el siguiente, pero reescribí este, y ahora haré lo propio con el segundo.

Aquí os dejo el cap.

**

* * *

**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Extraordinary Girl**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**1. Los sentimientos de Hermione**

Son las cinco de la tarde, y la marcha nupcial comienza a sonar, Fleur o _Flegggrrr_ como la llamaba Ginny, camina por el pasillo, que forman los dos grupos de sillas dispuestas en el jardín de la Madriguera, del brazo de su padre. La futura señora de Bill Weasley lleva un vestido de color blanco roto y la tiara que la señora Weasley le pidió a la tía abuela Muriel, además de un bonito ramo formado por rosas blancas. Ginny y Gabrielle, la hermana pequeña de Fleur, van delante de la novia tirando pétalos de rosas, intento aguantarme las ganas de reír y fuerzo una sonrisa, la cara de Ginny es un poema, nunca se lo va a perdonar a su cuñada, pero yo le estaré agradecida siempre.

-¡Qué guapa está Fleur! -le dice Ron a Harry.

-Fleur siempre ha sido guapa -contesta éste, sin ningún tipo de emoción.

Harry ya no es el mismo. Pese a que le escribí un montón de cartas durante el verano, no me contestó ninguna. Pero por lo que vi al llegar a la Madriguera, a Ginny le contestó todas. No puedo enfadarme, han estado saliendo, Ginny es muy importante para Harry, aunque al menos podría haberme mandado una nota diciendo que le dejara de escribir. O cualquier cosa indicando que estaba bien.

Fleur llega hasta Bill que espera junto a su madre, un funcionario del Ministerio va oficiar la boda, está parte de la ceremonia siempre me ha resultado un tanto larga y aburrida. Ginny se sienta en la primera fila, delante de Ron y al lado de su padre. Harry la mira, y en su mirada notó un brillo de tristeza.

-¿Harry te encuentras bien? -pregunto en voz baja.

-Sí, claro. Ya sabes... ¿No te emocionas en las bodas?

Ron, que está a su lado, parece que no nos oye. Por muy raro que parezca se ha quedado absorto escuchando el discurso del funcionario.

-Claro -le contesto.

¿Qué puedo decirle? Desde que lo volví a ver, le noto totalmente diferente, dejando de lado el hecho de que no hablamos como antes, y que ahora le dedica más atención a Ginny. Supongo que por su cabeza sólo pasan los recuerdos de estos últimos meses. Pero por la mía también.

Si no fuese porque prometí que iba a venir a esta boda, no hubiera aparecido, hubiera preferido quedarme en mi casa, con mis padres. Ellos están al corriente de lo que pasa en la comunidad mágica, el señor Weasley creyó conveniente informarles, porque al ser amiga de Harry yo podría estar en peligro. La primera reacción de mis padres fue decirme que no iría a ningún lado, que me quedaría encerrada en casa, sin embargo les expliqué que no podía abandonar a Harry, que habíamos pasado muchas cosas juntos y que no iba a abandonarle cuando más me necesitaba, aunque yo sabía que eso no era cierto porque no había recibido ninguna carta. A quien más necesita Harry es a Ginny. Pero logré convencer a mis padres, y me dejaron venir. Ahora me arrepiento.

Durante los seis días que llevo aquí, mi vida ha sido una pesadilla constante. Al llegar me encontré a Harry desayunando en la cocina de los Weasley, había acabado de llegar, al igual que yo, me saludó y yo hice lo mismo. Pasé un buen rato preguntándome si debía preguntarle acerca de las cartas que no me respondió, pero decidí que no estaba bien, que si no las había contestado, tendría sus motivos. Mi sorpresa o indignación fue mayor cuando por la noche, Ginny me enseñó, como quién no quiere la cosa, todas las cartas que Harry le había escrito, y me leyó unos cuántos pasajes de las cartas "Eres muy importante" "No podemos estar juntos por ahora" se repetían varias veces. Pero Ginny no parecía quedarse contenta con eso, siempre estaba contándome detalles sobre ella y Harry. No sé si lo que quería era hacerme sentir mal o qué, porque supuestamente yo estoy loca por su hermano. Aunque las cosas no acaban ahí, Ginny ha aprovechado cualquier ocasión para dejarme en evidencia, sobre todo si estoy hablando con Harry.

Y éste parece no darse cuenta, y no le culpo, yo en su estado, todo lo demás me daría completamente igual, ver morir a Dumbledore seguramente fue terrible, igual que vio morir a Cedric o a Sirius, o cómo me podría haber visto a mí, el mismo día en que murió su padrino. Y ya no solo eso, sino que tiene bajo su responsabilidad acabar con Voldemort, o eso es lo que dice la profecía, y además hemos de encontrar los Horcruxes.

Ginny se gira y sonríe a Harry, no parece contenta conque esté sentada al lado de él, en principio Harry se sentaba en el sitio de Ron, y éste en el de él, pero logré convencer a Ron de que el pasillo era un buen sitio para poder ver a la novia, así que decidió sentarse allí. Harry le devuelve la sonrisa a Ginny, y lo único que se me ocurre pensar es que Harry le quita el título a Lockhart de la Sonrisa más Encantadora, aunque no sea a mí a quién me la dedique.

Tonks está a mi lado y nos observa, me mira fijamente intuyendo que es lo que pasa por mi cabeza. Ella y varios miembros de la Orden vigilan esta boda. Aparto la vista, lo último que necesito es que la gente se vaya dando cuenta de cuáles son mis verdaderos sentimientos.

-Fleur Delacour, aceptas a Bill Weasley...

El funcionario continúa con la ceremonia, y por lo que oigo ya no queda mucho. Hoy haré muchas fotos, sobre todo a Ginny que lleva su vestido rosa, que nadie supo cómo se convirtió en ese color, Fleur había pedido trajes de color oro porque decía que el rosa no pegaba con el cabello de Ginny. Pero yo me he vuelto una especialista en lo hechizos no verbales, y cuando Fleur sacó los trajes de la caja dónde venían, se encontró un par de vestidos rosas que eran imposibles de cambiar de color así como así. Gabrielle está muy guapa, pero Ginny... Me cuesta mucho no reírme. Aunque ella se lo tiene merecido, por creerse tan súper.

-Sí, acepto -oigo decir a Bill.

¿En qué momento aceptó Fleur? Me he perdido la mitad de la ceremonia por no estar atenta. Bill sonríe, le quedaron unas grandes cicatrices en la cara que durante unas semanas, según me contó Tonks, le hicieron no querer salir de su habitación, pero Fleur hizo lo posible y lo imposible para ayudarle. Al final, he tenido que reconocer que Fleur, era algo más que su apariencia, y que lo que más me conmovió fue cuando dijo que su belleza era suficiente para los dos. Fue muy bonito, desde entonces cambió mi concepto sobre ella.

-Hermione. Levántate.

Me sobresalto. Harry me coge de la mano y me ayuda a incorporarme, todos comienzan a aplaudir, no a mí, sino a Bill y Fleur que caminan por el pasillo por detrás de Ginny y Gabrielle. Ya se ha acabado la ceremonia, y me la he perdido. Harry sigue sujetándome de la mano, y me la aprieta. Creo que se ha confundido de chica, pero yo no hago nada para que me suelte, y él tampoco parece tener intenciones de soltarme. Ron aplaude muy emocionado, parece que sea él quien se ha casado, quizá, si espera unos cuántos años a que Gabrielle crezca, pueda tener su Fleur particular.

-Harry, muévete -dice Tonks.

Todo el mundo comienza a marcharse y a seguir a los novios a otra parte del jardín donde se encuentra la tarta de boda, pero Harry parece no haberse dado cuenta.

-Harry -le digo mientras me suelto de él-. Vamos.

-¿Eh? -pregunta mirándome un poco confundido-. Claro.

Nos unimos al grupo que sigue a los novios. Harry y yo nos adelantamos un poco para encontrar a Ron, que está en la primera fila observando como Bill y Fleur van a abrir el baile.

-¿Y el ramo? -pregunto, o mejor dicho preguntamos, porque Harry ha hablado a la vez que yo.

-¿Qué pasa con el ramo? -pregunta Ron.

-¿Vosotros no lo hacéis? -pregunta Harry.

-¿Hacer qué? -pregunta Ginny.

-Tirarlo -contesto-. La novia da la espalda al grupo de chicas solteras que hay en la boda, y lo tira, se dice que quien lo coge, es la próxima en casarse.

-Parece increíble, Hermione -dice Ginny-, que sabiendo tanto sobre magia, no sepas que eso no lo hacemos nosotros.

Yo la mato.

Me mira desafiante, pero yo no quiero entrar en su juego, así que ignoro su comentario, aunque me cuesta, hago un gran esfuerzo por controlarme, no irle encima y no arrancarle esa bonita cabellera pelirroja.

-Ahora que lo decís -dice Lupin mirándonos, a Harry y a mí-. Lily, hizo eso en su boda.

Punto para mí, punto para mí. Toma esa, Ginny. Al menos Harry y yo compartimos conceptos de cosas típicamente muggles.

-_Paggece_ buena idea -dice Fleur- lo de _tigag_ el _gamo_. ¿_Quegeis_ que lo haga?

-Sí -gritan Tonks y las amigas de Fleur a la vez.

-Chicos apartaros -dice Tonks muy emocionada

Mientras Ginny decide ponerse una de las primeras, yo decido quedarme rezagada en la última fila, porque no quiero que Ginny me suelte un maldito hechizo por coger el ramo.

-¿Estáis _pepagadas_ ?

Creo que Fleur jamás conseguirá pronunciar la r.

-Sí -contestamos todas al unísono.

Miro a los chicos que nos rodean, y sobre todo a Harry que por fin creo que va a reírse. Si hacer el tonto de esta manera le ayuda a alegrarse un poco, lo haré las veces que haga falta. Si fuera tan fá-

Algo rebota en mi cabeza y me cae en las manos. Es el ramo. ¡He conseguido el ramo! Noto como una sonrisa se forma en mis labios, soy incapaz de decir nada.

-Felicidades, Hermione -dice Harry acercándose y quitándome de la cabeza pétalos de rosa.

-Gracias -contesto un poco aturdida.

Fiarse de esto, es como fiarse de que como el gato se limpia la cara, vendrán visitas o lloverá. Pero porque sueñe durante un instante, no pasa nada.

-Menos mal que el quidditch se te da mal, sino nunca cogerías la Snitch, si con un ramo tan grande tienes tantas complicaciones.

¿Por qué no me sorprende que Ginny me haya sacado uno de sus estúpidos comentarios?

-Pero es mío¿no? Y eso es lo que cuenta -le contesto, y me alejo de ella y de Harry.

¿Por qué Harry nunca me defiende de esos ataques de Ginny?

Me acerco a Lupin y a Tonks. Bill y Fleur van abrir el baile con un vals, los primeros acordes suenan, Fleur baila muy bien, ya lo demostró en el baile de Navidad de hace tres años. Poco a poco la gente se va sumando. Tonks y Lupin comienzan a bailar, se les ve tan bien juntos. Me aparto para no molestar.

Creo que soy la única que no bailo, hasta Ron baila con una amiga de Fleur, quizá para darme celos, la cabeza de Ron no llega más allá. Decido ir hacia los asientos de la ceremonia y sentarme en la última fila. Puede que si Viktor Krum no me hubiera llevado al Baile de Navidad, quizá me hubiera quedado sola como lo estoy ahora. Me giro un momento para localizar a Harry, está bailando con Ginny, mirándose fijamente y haciéndose carantoñas. Nadie diría que han roto.

Suspiro.

Nunca entendí el comportamiento de Ginny, y nunca me pareció bien que el primer motivo por el cuál se "enamoró", por decirlo de alguna manera, de él fue porque era el famoso Harry Potter. Cuando la conocí, ella ya estaba súper-enamoradísima de Harry, aunque ni siquiera había hablado con él, aún así se creyó la única en derecho de ser su novia. ¿Qué iba a hacer yo? Ginny sólo era una niña de once años, de acuerdo, yo no era mucho más mayor, pero podía comprenderla, además, yo quería ser su amiga, que tuviera alguien en quien confiar y con quien poder hablar.

Le tendí una mano, y ella cogió mi brazo. No creo que me haya traicionado, porque ella ni siquiera es consciente de que me gusta Harry, o quizá prefiere negar lo evidente, y pensar, como he hecho creer a todo el mundo, que me muero por Ronald Weasley. En cualquier caso, Ginny nunca me dio la oportunidad de contarle que yo también sentía algo por Harry. Pero yo adopté una actitud protectora con ella, al igual que sus hermanos, y nunca le expliqué nada sobre mis sentimientos hacia Harry, sólo por el simple hecho de no herirla y que decidiera no hablarme nunca más.

Le di un par de consejos, y se creyó la reina del baile. "Pasa de Harry" "Haz tu vida" esas fueron mis frases, y para mi desgracia, funcionaron. Yo sólo esperaba que ella se olvidara de él, que se diera cuenta que sólo era una fantasía de niña de diez años, pero parece que no quiera darse cuenta. Intenté aplicarme el gran consejo que le di, no obstante pareció que a Harry no le extrañaba que me pudiese gustar Ron, me siento mal por usarle, pero creía que si era en su mejor amigo en quien me fijaba, Harry reaccionaría, pero no fue así.

Pienso que podría ser sincera con Ginny y explicarle la verdad, aunque no iba a conseguir nada con eso. "Si me lo hubieras dicho antes hubiera aceptado una competición justa" "Es muy tarde, Hermione, pero te estoy agradecida, has sido una buena amiga" estas son las respuestas que iba a conseguir de ella. Tampoco me he planteado explicarle la verdad a Harry, no serviría de nada. "Gracias, Hermione, te quiero mucho, eres mi mejor amiga, pero estoy enamorado de Ginny", eso iba a contestar Harry. En cuánto a Ron, debería decirle que todo lo que he hecho es puro teatro y que no me importaba para nada que saliera con Lavender, por mí como si se casan y fundan una familia, no me importa, pero por lo visto y algo con lo que no contaba es que realmente él me correspondiese, aunque por su comportamiento de ahora, no lo parece, es como si pasara de mí. Pero su pregunta será "¿Por qué has hecho todo esto?" y yo le diré "Es que esperaba que así Harry me notara más, ya sabes lo bien que le ha funcionado a tu hermana". Que patética soy.

-Hermione ¿qué te pasa? Te noto muy apagada.

Es Tonks, con Lupin, ella se sienta a mi derecha y él a mi izquierda.

-Nada, sólo que me gustaría irme a mi casa, estar con mis padres el mayor tiempo posible.

En principio es una excusa, pero en parte es verdad, dentro de pocos días marcharé con Harry y Ron, y quién sabe si volveré a ver a mis padres algún día.

-Podemos llevarte -dice Lupin-, no podemos dejarte marchar sin protección.

-Voldemort no me conoce -les digo-, no temo a nada.

-Pero sus mortífagos sí, saben que eres amiga de Harry -me intenta hacer entender Tonks-, y ya no sólo por eso, no importa si te conocen o no, ahora por ahora todos corremos peligro.

Suspiro, no debería desear morir, pero en este instante no notaría la diferencia.

-Si debéis proteger a alguien -digo-, esa es Ginny, ahora por ahora, y emocionalmente hablando, es lo más importante para Harry.

Los dos me miran intentando descifrar que es lo que oculto, es evidente que mi respuesta denotaba un toque de reproche.

-Lo digo porque es verdad -respondo nerviosa antes de que puedan preguntarme cualquier cosa.

-¿Te crees que soy tonta? -me pregunta Tonks irónicamente-. Tú no aguantas a Ginny.

Lupin carraspea, y Tonks se queda callada.

-Cuando te vi en Grimauld Place, por la forma en que hablabas de Harry, por la forma en la que prácticamente le rogabas a Dumbledore que te dejara escribirle, pensé que... bueno...

Lupin tose, y Tonks decide cambiar de tema.

-Hermione, tú viste lo mal que me sentía con lo de Remus.

-Sí, pude notarlo -le respondo de la manera más comprensiva, y mirando por el rabillo del ojo a Lupin.

-Yo me aguantaba y me aguantaba, intentaba sobrellevar sola todo lo que estaba sucediendo, me costó mucho, hasta que al final estallé y os enterasteis todos a la vez en la enfermería. Con esto quiero decirte que si necesitas hablar con alguien, estoy yo ¿de acuerdo?

Lupin carraspeó de nuevo.

-Tómate una pastilla para la garganta -dijo Tonks cansada de tanto carraspeo de Lupin.

Sonrío, me gustaría, en un futuro, formar una pareja como la que forman ahora ellos.

-Quería decir que también puedes contar conmigo -me dice Lupin.

-Gracias. Pero estoy bien, de verdad. Si necesito ayuda, os la pediré.

La única verdad es que soy una mentirosa, aquí delante tengo a las únicas persona que se están preocupando por mí, y lo único que se me ocurre decirles es que estoy bien.

Ambos se levantan, él comienza a andar, pero Tonks se queda rezagada para decirme algo.

-En cuanto a lo que te decía de Grimauld Place, la primera impresión que me diste, fue que eras la novia de Harry.

Antes de que pueda alejarse, la cojo por el brazo.

-Es mi amigo, y me preocupo por él. Es muy importante para mí -le digo muy convencida.

-Sí, pero nunca vi que Ginny se preocupara tanto.

-Ellos no eran muy amigos -le respondo como si eso fuera lo más obvio-. Y no lo han sido hasta hace unos meses.

-Pero estaba enamorada de él.

-Había comenzado a centrarse en su propia vida, Ginny intentaba ser ella misma. Además ella no estaba enamorada, sólo le gustaba.

La suelto dando como concluida la discusión. Aunque sé que tiene toda la razón. Mientras la veo marcharse y alcanzar a Lupin, fijo la atención en Harry y Ginny que siguen juntos, se están abrazando; Ginny está de espaldas a mí, y Harry ha notado que los estoy observando, me mira y me sonríe. Podría ser yo quien ocupara el lugar entre sus brazos. Esto no es justo.

Y por mucho que he intentado evitarlo durante estos días, las lágrimas comienzan a inundar mis ojos, mi vista es borrosa, me giro para que Harry no me vea, no puedo ser más torpe, ponerme a llorar ahora. De verdad que últimamente no soy la reina del aparentar. Oigo el sonido de la hierba al ser pisada por unos pasos que van a toda prisa, y cuando voy a mirar quien viene hacia mí, él se sienta a mi lado, ocupando el lugar donde había estado Tonks.

-Hermione ¿qué te pasa? -pregunta Harry con voz preocupada.

Le miro, dejo de llorar, pero mis lágrimas siguen en mis mejillas. Niego con la cabeza tontamente. ¿A quién pretendo engañar? Me giro para asegurarme que Ginny no nos está observando, y para mi suerte está hablando con sus hermanos. Vuelvo la vista hacia Harry, y me limpio las lágrimas con las palmas de las manos.

-¿Qué te pasa? - vuelve a preguntarme.

-Nada, Harry -le miento otra vez, pero me mira con cara de escepticismo-. No te preocupes, sólo que con todo lo que sucede últimamente mi moral está por los suelos.

Harry se levanta de la silla y se arrodilla ante mí, me abraza y me da un beso en la frente. Le devuelvo el abrazo, pero un instante después me doy cuenta de que no es el mismo abrazo que le ha dado a Ginny. Es totalmente diferente, es un abrazo de consolación. Me aparto de él, y me mira extrañado.

-Tengo que hablar con Tonks -digo.

Si tengo la posibilidad de sincerarme con alguien, debería hacerlo, alguien a quién no le importe escucharme.

-¿Qué¿Por qué? -pregunta Harry.

-¿Sabes donde se ha metido? -pregunto haciendo caso omiso de lo que dice.

-La vi meterse en la cocina de la señora Weasley, iba con Lupin.

Me levanto de golpe y salgo corriendo hacia la casa de los Weasley. Tonks y Lupin son los únicos que van a poder ayudarme, que van a escucharme, que me van a brindar apoyo. Entro y me dirijo a la cocina a toda prisa. Dentro encuentro a la señora Weasley, hablando con la pareja, y a los gemelos sentados en la mesa hablando sobre su negocio.

-¿Qué te pasa, Hermione? -me pregunta la señora Weasley, al verme irrumpir en la cocina.

Creo que es la pregunta del día.

-Quería hablar con Tonks y con Lupin -contesto y soy incapaz de esconder el nudo en mi garganta.

Los gemelos dejan de hablar, y todo se queda en silencio. Si siguen así, sin decir nada, me echaré a llorar y no habrá nadie quien me pare.

-Nos disculpas Molly -dice Lupin, y yo me siento aliviada porque no voy a dar el espectáculo en la cocina de los Weasley.

-Claro -contesta, y sin decir nada más hace salir a los gemelos de la cocina y se va detrás de ellos.

Me siento en la silla donde antes había estado sentado George, pero Tonks y Lupin deciden quedarse de pie.

-Te hemos visto -dice Lupin- desde aquí hay una maravillosa vista del jardín.

-¿Cómo es posible que vosotros os deis cuenta y los demás no? -les pregunto ya que parece ser que me conozcan mejor que nadie.

-Tú también tienes un sexto sentido para estas cosas¿no? -me dice Tonks.

Asiento.

-Explícanos -me pide Lupin-, exactamente. Sabemos que el problema es Ginny y Harry.

¿Quién iba a decirme que le iba a contar mis problemas amorosos a un ex-profesor de Hogwarts y a su novia?

-Me siento muy mal -acabo reconociendo-. Para mí Ginny ha sido como una hermana pequeña, y no quería herirla.

-Pero eso no implicaba que le escondieras lo que realmente sentías -dice Tonks.

-No, era eso Tonks. Antes de llegar a Hogwarts nunca había tenido amigos ni amigas -Tonks parece sorprendida, pero Lupin no-. Yo era, y supongo que lo continúo siendo, una sabelotodo insoportable -sonrío para no darle importancia-. Ni siquiera Harry y Ron me tragaban al principio, sobre todo el pelirrojo, aunque luego todo cambió, creo que si no fuese por Harry, ya me hubiera matado un troll de tres metros -vuelvo a sonreír al recordar aquello-, gracias a él no he pasado todos estos cursos sola. Cuando conocí a la hermana pequeña de Ron hice todo lo posible por caerle bien. Tener dos amigos está muy bien, pero ¿a quién le hablaba yo sobre el chico que me gustaba y esas cosas?

Tonks mueve la cabeza en señal de que tengo toda la razón.

-Pero antes de que yo pudiera decir algo sobre el chico que me gustaba, ella me preguntó por Harry, y me contó cómo lo había conocido en la estación de King Cross el año anterior. Y yo decidí que para que no me tuviera manía no decirle nada de -me sonrojo ligeramente- lo que supuestamente sentía por Harry.

Ambos se sonríen, pero no se sorprenden.

-Digo supuestamente porque sólo tenía trece años, y tampoco podría ser muy serio lo que sentía por mi mejor amigo, quizá vosotros que sois más adultos lo veías como un juego de niños, y penséis que a los trece años... no hay nada serio, pero entonces... Ginny tampoco debería merecerse a Harry. Y mis sentimientos no han cambiado para nada, es más creo que se han hecho más fuertes

Acerco la jarra de té, que hay encima de la mesa, y un vaso con la varita. Me sirvo un poco de té y bebo un sorbo. Tonks y Lupin no dicen nada, es como si realmente hubieran estado esperando el momento en el cual yo confesara toda la verdad.

-Siempre esperé -continúo- que el roce hiciera el cariño, siempre juntos, pensé que con un poco más de tiempo Harry se podría haber interesado por mí.

-¿Y entonces, por qué quieres hacer creer que te gusta Ron? -me pregunta Tonks.

-Me sabe muy mal por él -digo-. Pero nunca conté conque Ginny diera un cambio espectacular y se convirtiera en la chica más guapa de Gryffindor, ni tampoco conque Harry se cegara con ella. Primero Cho y ahora Ginny. Pensé que podía causarle celos a Harry al verme con Ron.

-¿Harry nunca te ha hablado de sus padres? -me pregunta Lupin.

-No mucho. Sé que su padre era buscador de quidditch, de buena familia, su madre era hija de muggles y una gran bruja. Nunca he querido buscar nada sobre ellos, quiero decir que no sería justo para Harry que yo supiera más de ellos, que él mismo, ni tampoco le he preguntado.

-Pues deberías saber que-

Unos insistentes golpes a la ventana de la cocina hacen que Lupin guarde silencio y dirijamos nuestra vista hacia allí. El señor Weasley señala a Lupin y le hace una señal para que salga, éste asiente.

-Luego continuamos -dice, le da un beso a Tonks en la mejilla y otro a mí, y sale de la cocina.

-No es que no quiera que Harry sea feliz, no me importa que salga con alguien, pero Ginny no se merece a Harry. Parece que lo único que quiera hacer es dejarme mal; yo regaño a Harry, y ella lo defiende, y por tanto soy yo la mala; yo no sé jugar a quiddith, y ella es un crack ¿y por eso ha de mirarme por encima del hombro¿Por eso ha de menospreciarme como si yo no significara nada a su lado?

Noto como mis ojos se humedecen y las lágrimas vuelven a aparecer y a bajar por mis mejillas.

-No es justo, Tonks -digo entre sollozos.

Se acerca, se sienta a mi lado y me da palmadas de ánimo en la espalda.

-No te preocupes, Hermione -me dice intentando transmitirme su comprensión-. Quizá si Harry no se da cuenta de lo que va a perderse, puede que sea él quien no te merezca.

Continúo llorando, y Tonks me abraza, acabo de encontrar una buena amiga.

-Gracias -le digo cuando me separo de ella-, de verdad. A ti y a Lupin. No sabes cuanto me ha servido de ayuda poder hablar con vosotros.

-De nada -me contesta-, sólo quiero que sepas que siempre vamos a estar ahí si nos necesitas. Siempre puedes venir a buscarnos para contarnos cualquier tontería que se te pase por la cabeza.

Sonrío.

-¿Aún quieres volver a casa? -me pregunta.

Niego con la cabeza.

-La próxima vez, Hermione, cierra la puerta de la cocina si no quieres que nadie te oiga.

Apoyada en el marco de la puerta y con los brazos cruzados se encuentra Ginny con muy mala cara. Miro a Tonks y le hago una señal para que se marche. Se levanta y se va sin decir nada. Intento limpiarme las lágrimas con las manos, y Ginny me mira con cara de asco.

-¿Qué es lo que has oído? -pregunto para saber de qué me tengo que defender.

-No sé, supongo que casi todo -dice mientras entra a la cocina y cierra la puerta tras de sí.

Con un hechizo no-verbal silencio la cocina, para que no nos oigan fuera.

-No puedo creer que ahora me tengas envidia, Hermione -dice a la vez que se va acercado a mí-, cuando yo me pasé más de cuatro cursos sintiendo lo mismo cuando te veía con Harry. Pero la sabelotodo Granger no sólo quería tener para ella sola a Harry, no, también tuvo que ir con Viktor Krum...

¿Sabelotodo Granger? Por un momento pensé que quién me hablaba era Draco Malfoy.

-¿También te gustaba Víktor? -le pregunto como si no me fuese a extrañar nada si me dijese que sí.

-No, pero no me explico como tú a él sí. Porque Hermione, si algo nos diferencia a las dos es, sin duda, nuestra belleza.

En ese instante me levanto de la silla, por suerte soy más alta que ella.

-¿Qué insinúas? -le pregunto, como si no hubiese entendido nada de lo que ha dicho, aunque en pocas palabras me ha llamado fea.

-Nada -dice alejándose de mí-, pero voy a dejarte algo muy claro, Hermione, tu oportunidad acabo en el momento en que Harry me beso delante de todos los Gryffindors, creo que tú lo viste muy bien, hasta te alegraste hipócritamente.

-No fue así, en ese momento creí que podrías, quizá, merecerte a Harry, aunque luego me demostrarte que no. Y no me importa lo que me digas, mis oportunidades se acabarán cuando Harry me diga que no.

-Entonces tendré que contarle a mi hermano toda la verdad -me dice en tono amenazante-. ¿Te imaginas las caras de los dos al saberlo? Creo que sería yo quien ocupase tu lugar en ese estupendo trío.

-¿Me estás chantajeando? -le pregunto irónicamente.

-No, te estoy advirtiendo -dice con todo el tono de superioridad que la caracteriza.

Y sin decir más, abre la puerta y se marcha. Me dejo caer en la silla, ahora sí que la he hecho buena. ¿Dónde ha quedado la Ginny tímida que no se metía con nadie¿En qué momento cambió de esta manera¿Es culpa mía? me pregunto.

No quiero ver a nadie, así que decido irme a dormir. Subo las escaleras hasta la habitación de Ginny, y me hecho en la cama que pusieron para mí. Al no poder recostar bien la cabeza en la almohada, decido incorporarme y deshacerme el recogido que tanto trabajo me costó hacerme esta mañana. Mientras me cepillo el cabello, caen varios pétalos de rosa de mi cabeza. Sonrío. Harry no acabo de sacarme todos.

-¡Mi ramo! -exclamo en voz alta.

Lo deje en la silla del jardín. No me extrañaría que a estas alturas Ginny ya lo hubiera destrozado. Me acerco a la ventana, pero no lo veo... Seguro que ya se encargó de tirarlo a la basura. Bueno, no hay vuelta de hoja. Recojo los pétalos que han caído de mi cabeza y los guardo dentro del joyero que me regaló mi madre las Navidades pasadas, me saco los pendientes y también los guardo dentro. Me pongo el pijama, un pantalón corto y una camiseta de tirantes, guardo el traje con mucho cuidado, es muy bonito, de color rosa, pero a diferencia de Ginny, a mí me queda muy bien este color.

Me echo en la cama, me quedo mirando el techo. ¿Cómo ha podido pasar el tiempo tan rápido? Cuando hace dos años estuve aquí, yo estaba muy contenta, fue cuando Ginny me dijo que iba a hacerme caso, que haría su vida, que pasaría de Harry, que había más chicos en el mundo. Yo la creí. Jugaba con Harry en el mismo equipo de quidditch, los dos contra Ginny y Ron, pero el jamás se quejo de que ni siquiera fuese buena subiendo a la escoba. Entonces Harry aún era capaz de sonreír con cualquier cosa. Y aunque Cedric había muerto, y Voldemort había regresado, no sabía del cierto cual era su papel en todo esto.

Y hace un año, todo cambió, Sirius murió, y Harry estaba realmente hundido. Yo casi muero en el Departamento de Misterios, me pase no sé cuánto tiempo tomando unas pociones realmente horribles. Hasta ahora no he descubierto que hechizo me lanzó aquel mortífago.

Y ahora todo es más complicado, Dumbledore murió, y ha de ser Harry quién acabe con Voldemort, podría no salir vivo. Pensar en ello me aterra. Y los Horcruxes... Harry debería hablarnos más sobre ello, porque con tan poca información, no sé si yo le seré de gran ayuda.

Acabo por cerrar los ojos.

- - - - -

Me despiertan unos gritos de auxilio.

¿Ginny?

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado el cap. 

Saludos, Nami.


	2. Dreams

Hola! 

Muchas gracias por los reviews del primer capítulo. Los contestaré más abajo. 

Bueno, creo que para las personas que no hayan leído Untitled (unos de mis ff que acabé hace poco) no sabrán que en principio se van a ir alternando un cap desde el punto de vista de Hermione, y otro del de Harry, o también puede darse el caso de que sean dos seguidos desde el punto de vista de Hermione o de Harry. Pero creo que es esencial, el punto de vista de Harry, le pone emoción a la historia. Está totalmente justificado, y supongo que lo veréis a medida que avance la historia.

Debajo del título del fic, he puesto la traducción de las primeras frases de la canción... En el próximo cap más. Aunque la letra no es muy larga.

Espero que os guste este capítulo 2, y aunque tuve que escribir momentos H/G, no os recomiendo que os lo saltéis por mucho odio que podáis tenerle a Ginny, os vuelvo a asegurar que es importante.

* * *

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Extraordinary Girl**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

_Ella es una chica extraordinaria. En un mundo ordinario. Y parece no poder marcharse._

_Y a él le falta coraje en su mente. Como un niño dejado atrás. Como una mascota abandonada en la lluvia._

**2. Sueños**

Hace media hora que el último invitado a la boda de Bill y Fleur se fue, y menos mal, porque, miro el reloj, ya son las dos de la madrugada. Ron está estirado en la cama seguramente pensando en Hermione para variar. Y yo... Yo pensando en lo que se nos viene encima. Dentro de un par de días iremos a Grimauld Place, y sinceramente no quiero estar mucho tiempo allí, en la casa de Sirius, y aunque ahora es mía, no la quiero, no puedo vivir en un lugar en el cuál vivió alguien a quien me cuesta olvidar, vivir allí sería recordar y martirizarme que por mi culpa Sirius murió, y todo por no hacerle caso a Hermione. Aún así, tengo que llevar a Ron y a Hermione a Hogwarts, necesito el pensadero para mostrarles todo lo que me enseñó Dumbledore, no sé que es más duro, si Grimauld Place o Hogwarts.

No quiero separarme de Ginny, pero tampoco quiero llevarla conmigo, jamás me perdonaría que le pasara algo.

-Harry ¿crees que si le pido una cita a Hermione me dirá que sí? -pregunta Ron incorporándose un poco en la cama.

Le miro¿qué chica le diría que sí cuando lo único que hace es intentar darle celos? No, sinceramente no. Pero aún así le miento.

-No lo sé.

El mundo no está para citas, sino por qué he cortado con Ginny. Creo que Ron no mide a cuánto peligro nos enfrentamos.

-Últimamente está muy sensible. ¿Viste como se puso a llorar? -le pregunto.

-Sí, lo vi, vi como la abrazabas -me contesta como si lo que hubiese hecho hubiera sido una traición o un crimen.

-Luego se metió en la cocina y no la vi más.

-Se fue a dormir -me explica, ya sin ningún tono de reproche-, Tonks me dijo que se encontraba mal. Y dejó el ramo aquí -dice señalando el alféizar de la ventana.

Miro hacia donde señala, el ramo está colocado dentro de un pequeño florero.

-¿Por qué no se lo llevo a la habitación? -le pregunto.

-No sé, dice que se lo demos mañana a Hermione cuando se levante.

Asiento, me levanto de la cama y me acerco hasta la ventana. Tuvo mucha suerte Hermione de que el ramo le cayera en la cabeza. Aparto un poco el florero y me siento en el alféizar.

-¿Crees que debería decirle algo?

A veces me gusta que me hable como si la guerra no hubiera comenzado, como si el único problema de ser adolescentes fuesen las chicas. Otras, preferiría que se callase y me dejara en paz, y otras que me preguntara cómo me siento después de todo lo que ha pasado, pero Ron sólo sabe pensar en él y en Hermione. Ni siquiera ella se ha preocupado por preguntarme cómo estaba, cómo me sentía, se debe pensar que con Ginny me basta y me sobra para que me escuche. Ron y Hermione parece que sólo piensen en ellos mismos.

-¿Algo como qué? -le pregunto malhumorado- Algo como te quiero Hermione, soy un estúpido que me lío con Lavender sólo para tener experiencia y estar a tu altura, te doy celos porque verdaderamente me gustas.

-No -me contesta un poco resentido.

Coge un libro de la mesilla que Hermione le dejo hace poco. Lo abre, aunque en realidad lo hace para que yo no le conteste, y de paso piensa que más va a decirme. Increíble ¿no? Hasta hace nada, Ron se quedaba dormido leyendo la contraportada de cualquier libro, y de la noche a la mañana comenzó a interesarse por ellos. Aún no entiendo por qué no fue sincero con Hermione cuando tuvo la ocasión idónea, bueno en realidad tuvo muchas que no supo aprovechar. Sin embargo, yo aproveché bien la mía.

Parece que fuera ayer cuando entré en la Sala Común de Gryffindor y la besé delante de todos, y a la vez parece que fue hace una eternidad cuando decidí que lo dejáramos durante algún tiempo, aquel día en el entierro de Dumbledore. Pero aún así, a pesar de haber cortado, a veces no lo parece. Durante estos últimos dos meses he estado pensando que en vez de haber perdido el tiempo con Cho, debería haberme fijado en la hermana de Ron... Quizá lo piense porque el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos apenas me parece un segundo. Aunque tampoco me explico el por qué de no haberme fijado en ella antes... puede que cambiara en las vacaciones del año pasado, ya no se ponía roja como un tomate cada vez que me veía, era muy simpática, con un buen carácter para aguantar todo lo que viniera y se estaba convirtiendo en una chica muy guapa.

"Superficial" me dice una voz en mi cabeza, que reconozco como la de Hermione. "Eso no es verdad", le contesto. ¿Estoy hablando con una voz que supuestamente es Hermione? Me estoy volviendo loco. Pero, y aunque así fuese en un principio, ahora la quiero mucho, es muy importante para mí. Lo que sentía por Cho es totalmente diferente de lo que siento por Ginny. No hay ni punto de comparación, Cho era como una ilusión, no teníamos nada en común a excepción de que los dos éramos buscadores del equipo de nuestra casa, y que ella fue la novia de Cedric, y yo le vi morir. Nada más, allí se acababa nuestra conexión.

-¿Por qué te cuesta darme un buen consejo acerca de Hermione? -pregunta Ron sin apartar la vista del libro, como lanzando la pregunta al aire.

¿Le pedí yo consejo con su hermana¿Se lo pedí a alguien? No, entonces por qué no lo hace él todo solito, lo hizo con Lavender, no me dijo nada¿ha de estar todo el día preguntándome Hermione esto, Hermione lo otro?

-No me pareció bien tu comportamiento con ella al principio, ya te lo he dicho miles de veces. Hermione no se merece eso. Es posible que después de lo que le ocurrió a Dumbledore -guardo silencio, cada vez que le nombro su imagen me viene a la cabeza, nunca voy a dormir tranquilo, por mi culpa está muriendo mucha gente-, puede que después de lo que ocurrió -vuelvo a repetir- Hermione no le diera importancia a todo lo que pasó, que tú hubieses salido con Lavender no era nada comparado a todo lo malo que iba a venir. Hermione siempre ha tenido claras sus prioridades.

-Me disculparé -dice mientras aguanta el libro delante de su cara.

-Me parece un buen principio, pero ahora por ahora hay cosas que requieren más nuestra atención.

No me contesta. Parece que por fin va a dejarme en paz, cojo el florero y saco una rosa del ramo, supongo que a Hermione no le importara que le dé una a Ginny, parecía bastante enfadada porque no pudo coger el ramo, a veces es dema-

-No lo entiendes, Harry -dice Ron.

Aparto mi vista de la rosa que acabo de sacar, y le miro, mueve la cabeza negando a la vez que deja el libro en la cama y adoptando una expresión seria, me mira fijamente.

-¿Entender el qué? -le pregunto.

¿De qué está hablando ahora?

-Mira, por mucho que te cueste aceptar lo que voy a decirte, tienes que oírlo -traga saliva, parece que ha reunido bastante valor para decírmelo-. El mundo en estos momentos no sólo se resume a Voldemort y a ti. Sé que es muy importante acabar con todo esto, para ti más que nadie, pero quién te asegura que dentro de una semana yo no esté muerto.

-No vas a morir -le digo como si fuera lo más obvio.

-No lo sabes, Harry. No sabes que va a pasar, sólo sabes el final, pero no sabes que personas se van a quedar por el camino. Sirius, Dumbledore... ¿quién va a ser el próximo?

-¡NO HABRÁ NINGÚN PRÓXIMO! -le grito, y me levanto del alféizar dejando caer el jarrón con las rosas de Hermione.

-Quizá no -me contesta tranquilamente como que si el hecho de morir no le preocupara y fuese lo más normal-, pero yo quiero vivir como si cada día fuera el último. Si nuestros padres hubieran pensado lo mismo que tú, nosotros ni siquiera estaríamos vivos, porque habrían pensado que traer a una criatura al mundo en las circunstancias en las que se encontraban era un error, y sin embargo no fue así. Sí solo te obsesionas con Voldemort, Harry, vas a acabar volviéndote loco, y entonces no habrá esperanza para nadie.

Me mira esperando una respuesta, pero soy incapaz de decirle nada. ¿Me está acusando de que preocuparme por lo que pueda hacer Voldemort no es importante? Sabe lo de la profecía, y aún así se atreve a decir que pensar en la manera de acabar con él, está haciendo que me obsesione. ¿Quién espera que le salve?

-Por si no te acuerdas -me dice-, Malfoy y Snape sabían que salías con Ginny, y si has roto o no, ellos no lo saben, tú decisión de dejarla, no la pone más a salvo.

-Sí, que lo hace. No llevarla conmigo significa protegerla más. No sé que voy a hacer para que no le pase nada, pero no voy a perderla, no voy a llevarla ante el peligro. Yo sé que la salvara de-

-Es mentira, Harry. Y tú lo sabes.

-¿Cómo puedes tener tan pocas esperanzas?

-No es eso. Porque tú hayas dejado a Ginny, y no puedas ser del todo feliz, no significa que los demás no puedan serlo. Los malditos consejos que me das no sirven de nada, lo haces como si lo que menos quisieses es que Hermione y yo comenzáramos a salir. Es muy egoísta por tu parte Harry.

-¿Pero cómo se te ocurre decirme eso¿Yo soy egoísta¿Yo? Que tengo que luchar con Voldemort para salvaros a todos, yo que seguramente he visto morir a más personas que tú. ¿Y me llamas egoísta a mí? Tú que sólo te preocupas de si Hermione va a salir contigo.

Tiro la rosa, que había sacado para Ginny, al suelo y se destroza.

-No puedes parar el mundo.

-CÁLLATE -le grito.

Coge su varita. ¿Ahora va a atacarme por qué le he gritado?

-_Reparo_ -dice señalando el florero que acabo de romper, y éste vuelve al alféizar con el ramo bien colocado.

Si al final, va a tener razón, quizá si que me estoy obsesionando ligeramente, pero... No es justo que lo demás puedan estar con quienes quieren y yo tenga que resignarme. Aunque seguramente Hermione debe pensar lo mismo que yo, así que supongo que le dirá que no.

-Dile a Hermione todo lo que sientes -acabo diciendo-, sin citas ni esas cosas. Discúlpate por todo lo que has hecho y por la forma en que te has comportado, y espera una respuesta -le contesto-, no la agobies y si no te contesta no vuelvas a tu táctica de los celos, porque no va a funcionarte. Creo que si eres sincero, a Hermione le bastará. Es una de las cosas que más valora.

-Gracias Harry -contesta mientras se echa y guarda el libro de Hermione debajo de su almohada-. Perdona todo lo que te dije, pero es lo que pienso. Buenas noches -dice y se da la vuelta, dándome la espalda.

-Buenas noches -le digo metiéndome otra vez en la cama.

Con la varita deshago el hechizo que ilumina la habitación.

No soy un egoísta¿verdad? Yo soy quién más piensa en los demás, yo tengo que salvarlos. Yo... "No te hagas el héroe Harry" otra vez la voz de Hermione. "Yo no me hago el héroe" le replico. Intento despejar mi mente, la fiesta ha sido agotadora, necesito dormir.

-Traedla -ordeno sentado en un sillón, mi voz es un poco tétrica.

Dos personas vestidas de negro y encapuchadas, que identifico como mortífagos, arrastran a una chica hasta mí.

-Soltadme -grita a la vez que se mueve con fuerza, reconozco su voz.

Alguien se acerca por detrás de los tres y retira el saco que cubre la cabeza de la chica.

¡Hermione!

-Os he traído a la amiga sangre sucia de Potter -dice alguien tirando el saco al suelo, y haciendo que su capucha se caiga hacia atrás, Draco Malfoy sonríe con cara de satisfacción-. Tal como prometí.

Hermione le mira con odio. Los mortífagos que la sujetan la obligan a arrodillarse dejándola caer sobre sus rodillas, aunque en cuanto la sueltan ella vuelve a ponerse de pie. Draco hace una señal para que vuelvan a cogerla, pero yo levanto la mano para que la dejen. Y Draco y los mortífagos se apartan un poco de ella.

-Antes muerta -dice Hermione con orgullo.

-De acuerdo -digo levantando mi varita sin ningún titubeo-. _Avada Ke_-

-No -grita Malfoy-. La necesitamos.

Le miro con tal ira que no dice nada.

-I_mperius_ -digo mirando a Hermione e intento que se arrodille, pero se resiste.

Al cabo de unos segundos dejo de probarlo, resulta que tiene una gran capacidad de-

-JAMÁS -grita-, NUNCA LO HARÉ. Inténtalo mil veces, pero no pienso hacerlo.

-Es bueno saberlo -le contesto-. _Crucio_ -digo con todo el odio que albergo.

Hermione grita de dolor, y yo no puedo parar. Draco y los otros dos mortífagos se ríen.

¿Qué le estoy haciendo?

-Harry, Harry -alguien me mueve-, despierta.

Abro los ojos, Ron me mira preocupado. Estoy empapado de un sudor frío.

-¿Qué te pasa? -me pregunta.

Lo único que me viene a la cabeza es Hermione, me levanto de la cama a toda prisa, aparto a Ron para que me deje pasar, y lo hago caer al suelo. Pero no tengo tiempo ni de disculparme porque me voy corriendo hasta la habitación de Ginny, que está en el piso de abajo. Llego a la puerta, y la abro de golpe.

-Hermione -grito desde la puerta, voy hacia su cama y me siento en el borde.

Ginny se despierta asustada.

-¿Qué pasa Harry? -me pregunta, pero la ignoro completamente.

La oigo murmurar algo y la lámpara de su mesilla se enciende.

-¿Estás bien, Hermione? -le pregunto mientras intento despertarla, no sabía que tuviera un sueño tan profundo.

Ella abre los ojos y los entrecierra, la luz le molesta, pero es capaz de asentir un poco confundida, y siento un gran alivio en mi interior, sólo se me ocurre inclinarme y darle un beso en la frente. Detrás de mí oigo un fuerte carraspeo, es Ginny. La ignoro. Aunque vuelve a hacerlo.

-¿Qué? -le pregunto girando la cabeza para mirarla.

-¿Que qué pasa? -me pregunta como si exigiera una contestación y bastante en alto-. Es lo que quiero saber. Te metes aquí sin decir nada y lo primero que haces es besar a Hermione.

-Baja la voz Ginny, o vas a despertar a toda tu familia.

-Me es igual. ¿Qué pasa?

-Estaba preocupado por ella -le digo-. Y mejor será que hablemos mañana por la mañana, cuando estés más calmada -añado, para que no me conteste, mientras me levanto de la cama-. No sabía que tenías tan mal humor cuando te despertaban de golpe.

Ginny me mira con cara de enfadada, aparto mi vista para mirar a Hermione, que parece pasar de la situación, ya que tiene los ojos cerrados, noto como su pecho sube y baja al respirar, se ha quedado profundamente dormida.

Me giro para salir de la habitación, y Ron está esperándome en la puerta. Le doy la espalda a Ginny, salgo de la habitación y Ron cierra la puerta. No digo nada, no quiero hablar. Comienzo a subir las escaleras, y Ron me sigue sin decir nada, pero noto su mirada clavada en mi nuca. Mis sueños no son de fiar, no sé si los provoca Voldemort o son de verdad, por culpa de estos malditos sueños, lleve a mis amigos al Departamento de Misterios, por culpa de estos sueños Sirius acabo muriendo. Pero no va a enredarme esta vez, Hermione está aquí, está bien, creo que ni siquiera sabe que puedo localizarla enseguida. Le están fallando sus cualidades.

Al entrar en la habitación me dejo caer en la cama boca arriba.

-¿Vas a contarme qué es lo que has soñado? -pregunta Ron mientras se sienta en la cama.

-¡_Accio_! -digo señalando el ramo de Hermione.

Este llega hasta mí y lo dejo a mi lado.

-Nada que sea agradable de recordar -le digo sin mirarle.

-En algo coincidimos-suelta mordazmente-, lo que ha pasado ahora no es agradable de recordar -dice con un tono de resentimiento.

¿Qué pasa que hoy es el día de rendir cuentas a todo el mundo?

-¿Algún problema, Ron? -le pregunto desafiante- ¿También te afecta despertarte de golpe?

-Dímelo, tú -me responde.

-¿Vamos a discutir otra vez?

No me contesta. Me siento en la cama y le miro fijamente.

-¿Tienes celos¿Envidia¿Qué¿Complejo de inferioridad? -creo que le he dado donde más le duele- Te recuerdo que Hermione es mi amiga, y si quiero saber si está bien, voy y la busco, y por darle un beso en la frente no te estoy traicionando. No deberías sentir celos, Hermione está loca por ti, o es que no has visto como lleva actuando este último año.

-Y yo te recuerdo que fiarte de tus sueños, no nos conduce a nada. Y ya lo sabes. Si a Hermione le hubiera pasado algo, nos habríamos enterado, duerme en el piso de abajo, no estamos a kilómetros de ella.

-Quería comprobarlo -le contesto sinceramente-. Sino lo hubiera hecho, no podría volver a dormir tranquilo. Siento lo que te he dicho, pero tú y tu hermana os molestáis por cualquier cosa. No le digas nada a Hermione¿de acuerdo?

Ron asiente.

-Ya está bastante mal como para preocuparla aún más.

Miro el reloj, son las cinco de la madrugada.

-Creo que será mejor que durmamos.

-Buenas noches - dice Ron cogiendo la varita y apagando la lámpara.

Me echo de lado, y quedo justo enfrente del ramo de rosas. ¡Qué bien huele! Y aspirando esa aroma y sabiendo que Hermione está bien, vuelvo a cerrar los ojos despacio.

-Harry, levántate. Son más de las doce.

Abro los ojos, pero al mismo instante los cierro. Ginny está corriendo las cortinas.

-No -le digo-, vas a dejarme ciego.

Oigo como las vuelve a poner como estaban, abro los ojos, en la habitación hay una iluminación más agradable. Cojo las gafas de la mesita y me las pongo. Miro a mi lado, Ron ya se ha levantado porque veo su cama hecha. El ramo de Hermione está en el florero, supongo que Ron me lo habrá quitado.

-Oye Harry. Ahora que llevo ya tres horas despierta, puedes hablar conmigo. ¿Qué pasó ayer con Hermione? -Ginny se acerca y se sienta a un lado de la cama esperando que le dé una respuesta clara.

Nota para recordar: Nunca despertar a Ginny a la fuerza mientras duerma. Tampoco a Ron.

-Tuve una pesadilla.

-¿Como cuando viste a mi padre ser atacado?

-Sí, pero Hermione estaba aquí, así que no le ha pasado nada.

-Me alegro de que esté bien -dice y me abraza-. Pero cuéntame cómo era el sueño.

La miro, ahora ya está más tranquila. Ginny suele escuchar y estarse callada, no me replica y apenas discute, si se lo cuento no pondrá objeciones. Y yo necesito compartir esto con alguien, y nunca se me ocurriría explicárselo a Hermione, sólo la asustaría y creo que se deprimiría mucho, visto su actual estado de ánimo.

-Voldemort estaba sentado en un sillón -al igual que cuando conté el sueño sobre su padre, y omití que yo era la serpiente, omito decirle que yo estaba dentro del cuerpo de Voldemort-, un par de mortífagos, a los cuáles no les vi la cara, llevaban a Hermione, ella gritaba y se movía para que la soltaran. ¿Y sabes qué? También estaba Malfoy -digo con cierto tono de odio-, hijo -le aclaro-. Voldemort obligó a Hermione a que se arrodillara ante él, pero ella no lo hizo. Iba a matarla.

Mis ojos se humedecen, pero aguanto las ganas de llorar que han surgido de pronto.

-Pero Malfoy dijo que la necesitaban, y entonces... lo último que vi, antes de que Ron me despertase, fue a Hermione en el suelo gritando de dolor y convulsionándose.

-_Cruciatus_¿no?

-Sí.

Ginny sonríe, y durante una milésima de segundo parece que se alegre de que, aunque fuese sólo en sueños, a Hermione le pasara aquello.

-¿Qué te hace sonreír? -le pregunto con un tono bastante serio, y conteniéndome para no abofetearla por sonreír de esa manera-. Estaban torturándola, Ginny, sus gritos perforaban mis oídos.

-No, Harry -me dice convencida-, no estaban torturándola, sólo era un sueño. Tú lo has dicho, Hermione estaba aquí. La despertaste y la besaste. Sonrío porque me alegro de que sólo fuese eso un mero sueño, que se quedó allí. Ella está bien, nunca me gustaría que le pasase algo así. Has de estar contento de que todo eso no sea verdad.

En cierta manera, Ginny tiene razón, debería estar contento.

-Te espero abajo -me dice en el momento de levantarse, pero la sujeto del brazo para que no se vaya.

-Estuve hablando con tu hermano...

Ginny vuelve a sentarse, y le suelto el brazo.

-Creo que este tiempo que nos hemos tomado -Ginny carraspea-, que hice que nos tomáramos -me corrijo- no tiene ningún sentido. Me gustaría que volviéramos a salir juntos, como antes.

Sólo me sonríe, y se abalanza sobre mí para besarme.

-¿Dónde está Ron? -le pregunto mientras se separa de mí-, normalmente suele levantarse más tarde que yo.

-Salió con Hermione esta mañana, se fueron de picnic, ella se lo propuso. Creo que ya era hora de que dieran ese paso, al fin.

-¿Y cómo se encontraba Hermione esta mañana? Ayer estaba muy triste, además según Ron, Tonks dijo que se encontraba mal, por eso se fue a dormir tan temprano.

-Está bien, o al menos a mí me lo parece. Hemos estado hablando, y le di una idea respecto a Ron. No veas la cara que puso mi hermano cuando Hermione se acerco a él esta mañana para decirle lo del picnic. A ambos los he visto más contentos. Bueno, Harry -dice cambiando su tono de voz-, baja deprisa mamá te ha preparado el desayuno.

-De acuerdo -le respondo mientras se levanta- Aunque voy a tardar un poco, voy a ducharme.

-Está bien -dice acercándose a la puerta-. Nos vemos abajo.

Después de una ducha refrescante, bajo a la cocina y me encuentro a la señora Weasley preparando la comida.

-No quise que te despertaran antes - me dice amablemente-, supuse que estarías cansado de la fiesta de ayer.

La señora Weasley, y en general todos los Weasley están contentos de que Ginny y yo hayamos comenzado una relación, y creo que se alegrara más cuando sepa que hemos vuelto, quizá no logró que Tonks y Bill se ajuntaran, pero Fleur demostró que ella se merecía a Bill, y visto lo visto supongo que estará más que contenta de que Ron y Hermione comiencen a salir juntos un día de estos.

-¿Hace cuánto que se marcharon Hermione y Ron? -pregunto.

-Hace un par de horas -me contesta.

-¿Y los demás?

-Se marcharon temprano.

Desayuno en silencio, la señora Weasley parece bastante ocupada, y no quiero molestarla. A la segunda tostada que me llevo a la boca noto una sensación extraña, se me cierran los ojos...

Veo a Hermione. Está encerrada en algún lugar iluminado por un par de antorchas, una mazmorra, completamente sola. Se encuentra recostada en la pared, me doy cuenta de que está inconsciente, lleva su pijama, el mismo de la otra vez, tiene varios morados y heridas en las piernas y en los brazos. Me fijo en su cara no parece haber derramado ni una sola lágrima.

-Harry, Harry.

Abro los ojos. Estoy en el suelo, Ginny sujeta mi cabeza, mientras la señora Weasley me pasa un trapo húmedo por la frente.

-Menos mal, Harry -dice la señora Weasley muy preocupada-. Te desmayaste y te caíste de la silla. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-He vuelto a soñar -digo- con Hermione. Pero sé que está bien, está con Ron.

Oigo el chirrido de la puerta de entrada al abrirse.

-Ya estamos de vuelta -grita Ron desde la entrada.

-¡Venid deprisa! -grita la señora Weasley.

Ron y Hermione entran en la cocina a prisa.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -pregunta Ron- ¿Qué te ha pasado? -vuelve a preguntar cuando me ve en el suelo.

-Estabas inconsciente -contesto mirando a Hermione.

Inmediatamente se agacha a mi lado, apartando a Ron de su camino.

-¿De qué hablas, Harry? Estoy aquí, estoy bien.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero es la segunda vez que sueño contigo, tengo miedo por ti.

Hermione mira alrededor y clava su mirada en Ginny, yo también la miro, parece molesta, pero lo disimula bastante bien. Ron me tiende una mano para que me levante, la cojo y me pongo en pie.

-Tenemos que hablar -digo mirándole-. Vamos Hermione.

-Harry¿te encuentras bien? -pregunta la señora Weasley- ¿No quieres que avise..?

-Gracias, pero no, estoy mejor, de verdad, no se preocupe.

Salgo de la cocina sin mirar atrás, subo un par de plantas y entro en la habitación. Hermione, Ron y Ginny, que entra la última, cierra la puerta.

-¿En algún momento he dicho Ginny? -le pregunto, porque no me parece haberle dicho que viniera.

-No -me contesta-, pero supuse que te habías olvidado.

-Claro que no, si no te he nombrado es por algo.

-¿Es que ahora tienes secretos para mí? -me pregunta enfadada-. Porque hace nada me pedías que volviera contigo.

Miro a Ron y a Hermione, que se han sentado en la cama de éste, él parece sorprendido, pero ella se mira las uñas sin importarle lo más mínimo.

-¿Habéis vuelto? -pregunta Ron- ¿de verdad?

-Sí -contesto-. Vete -le digo a Ginny- hablaremos luego.

No dice nada, pero se marcha dando un portazo.

-¿Por qué no querías que se quedara?-pregunta Ron.

-Era algo que quería hablar con vosotros, cuanto menos sepa mejor, te dije que no quería ponerla en peligro.

Comienzo a dar vueltas de un lado a otro. No estamos aquí para hablar de Ginny, estamos aquí para hablar de mis sueños.

-No sé qué te pasa Harry -dice Hermione, por fin, extrañada por mi comportamiento-. Se puede saber qué has soñado.

-Te he visto a ti, encerrada en una mazmorra o algo así. Y ayer soñé como Malfoy te había llevado ante Voldemort.

En un segundo, mis intenciones de no decirle nada para no preocuparla se han desvanecido. Pero Hermione no parece tener miedo, es más vuelve a mirarse las uñas sin darle importancia, al darse cuenta de que espero una contestación, vuelve a mirarme.

-Oh, Harry. Esto ya lo hemos hablado miles de veces -dice con tono de impaciencia-. Tienes el complejo de héroe, él sabe que irías a buscar a Hedwig si se la llevaran, aunque yo estoy aquí, no le des ni la más mínima importancia, o no te acuerdas qué pasó con Sirius Black.

Ron le da un codazo, Sirius es como un tema tabú entre nosotros, aunque parece no recordarlo porque se toca el codo y le lanza una mirada asesina a Ron. Éste la mira advirtiéndola de que lo que acaba de decirme ha sido una metedura de pata.

-Lo siento, Harry -se disculpa sin ningún tipo de arrepentimiento-. No quería decirlo, pero si no diferencias la realidad de tus sueños, mal encaminados vamos.

-¿Y si fueran premoniciones? -pregunta Ron.

-Harry... ¿adivino? -pregunta sarcásticamente Hermione y riéndose, pero después de mirarme se pone más seria- ¿Quieres decir que puede estar soñando lo que va a pasarme? Ya sabes que la adivi-

-...nación no es una rama exacta de la magia -continúa la frase, Ron-. Lo sabemos Hermione. Parece poco probable, pero es posible, si realmente crees que no son sueños creados por Voldemort.

-No lo sé -acabo diciendo-. Sería muy tonto por su parte que sabiendo que yo sé que está bien, me envíe este tipo de sueños. Hermione -digo mientras me acerco a ella-, no quiero que vayas sola a ningún sitio, no quiero que te alejes de la Madriguera, no-

-Debiste aprender oclumancia con Snape -interviene Hermione-. Así al menos, no nos molestarías cada vez que tuvieras un sueño, y yo podría hacer mi vida tranquila.

-¿Qué mosca te ha picado? -le pregunto más que harto de sus comentarios impertinentes.

-Ninguna -me contesta levantándose de la cama y quedándose frente a mí.

Le saco media cabeza, pero si algo sabe Hermione es plantarme cara aunque esta vez está más convencida, normalmente lo hace intentando que no me enfade, sin embargo parece que ahora mismo eso le da igual. ¿Dónde está la Hermione vulnerable de ayer por la tarde¿Desde cuando me habla así?

-Yo no te preocupo lo más mínimo -continúa elevando su tono de voz-, lo que pasa es que no quieres cargar con más muertes, por tu culpa Harry, murió Sirius, también murió Dumbledore, porque no pudiste hacer nada. En lo único que piensas es¿qué le diré a los padres de Hermione si muere? Porque tuviste suerte de que Sirius y Dumbledore no tuvieran familia, y de que nadie te echara las culpas, no obstante, mis padres sí lo harían. Y tú no podrías enfrentarte a ellos porque tendrían toda la razón del mun-

Le doy una bofetada que la hace caer en la cama. Me mira con odio mientras se toca la mejilla con la palma de la mano. ¿Qué he hecho?

-Lo siento -le digo un segundo después-. No quería... Te habías puesto tan histérica que... Hermione, perdona, en serio pero lo decías con... Yo...

Miro a Ron buscando ayuda, pero se ha quedado tan alucinado que no reacciona. Intento cogerle la mano, pero la aparta.

-Ni se te ocurra, Harry -me dice en señal de advertencia-. No me toques.

Voy hasta la mesita donde está su ramo, y se lo ofrezco.

-Hazme un favor -dice poniéndose de pie-. Comételas -me aparta con fuerza, y las rosas se caen al suelo quedando destrozadas.

Abre la puerta y da un portazo al salir. Ron parece reaccionar, al fin.

-¿Cómo... se te ha ocurrido... pegarle? -me pregunta.

-¿No oías lo que me estaba diciendo? No era ella, ella no me habla así, ella...

-No se lo tengas en cuenta -me dice intentando que me calme-. No sé que le pasa, pero parece que hoy está enfadada con todo el mundo.

* * *

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado, y que comenceis a intuir por donde van a ir las cosas. Se aceptan teorías, tened en cuenta cómo acabó el capítulo primero, es importante ( lo he dicho tantas veces que al final no lo va a parecer).

La cuestión de los capítulos, pues a ver, sé por donde quiero que vaya el fic, y hay cosas que no pueden suceder de la noche a la mañana, sino progresivamente... así que espero que sea un fic largo. No creo que llegue a los veinte capítulos, pero diez me parece poco. No sé, lo veréis sobre la marcha :)

Por cierto, hay frases por este cap, que tienen bastante significado... Ya lo veréis. Y lo de "tengo miedo por ti" quedo tan bien en la peli de "El Cáliz de Fuego" que quise que esta vez fuera Harry quien lo dijiese.

**Sofi Potter:** Tarde o temprano tenía que escribir un ff post El Misterio del Príncipe, y saber encontrar una manera de que todo lo que ha escrito JKR es algo que está ahí pero que tiene un significado, fue quizá un poco complicado, pero muy poquito (yo aún albergo esperanzas).

**Tati:** No sé si te habrá gustado este cap tanto como el otro, lo digo por el punto de vista, pero es importante (he perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces he dicho esta palabra...). Pero el próximo es del punto de vista de ella.

**Tefy:** Sí, se quedo interesante. Pobre Ginny, no sabía que generaba un odio tan grande. A mí pues como que la de los cinco primeros libros, bien, aunque quizá en segundo era un poco pesada, yo odio el hecho de que se volviera tan súper (como dice Hermione) de la noche a la mañana.

**Vangie McDermott/Adriana: **Me encantó tu review, y gracias a ti. En serio, no sé quien está más emocionada, si yo por tus halagos o tú por el ff, lo dejamos en empate. Y no sabía que era capaz de transmitir tantas emociones. Es muy triste como Ginny intenta menospreciarla y dejarla peor que un trapo. Me impactó mucho que hubieras estado a punto de llorar, de verdad. Y bueno, soy shipper H-Hr... pero también he escrito DHr, eso ya es más un entretenimiento, y hasta me parece interesante y poco probable, pero lo de H-Hr existe, y si JKR no lo deja tal y como queremos... debe ser que no sabe ni lo que ha escrito. Espero que este cap obtenga un Aceptable, porque no creo que me merezca un Troll o un Desastroso o un Insatisfactorio¿no? o ¿sí?

**Rochelle Granger**: Me alegré de que te gustara el final de Untitled. Y sí, pobre Ginny, pero en el anterior fic hice todo lo posible para que no quedara como la mala, mala. Pero este ff es diferente, Ginny no va a tener mi misericordia (XD), y lo siento mucho por ella. ¿Realista, de verdad? No sé si lo siguiente lo será también, pero el primer cap era como una pequeña síntesis de lo que había ocurrido (me refiero el por qué a que Hermione se volviera loca por Ron).

**Vickyta-GC:** Gracias por tu S (Supera las Expectativas, como Hermione en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras). A estas alturas creo que es más que evidente que no soy buena para los summary, pero aún así hay gente que gasta un poquito de su tiempo y echa un vistazo, así que muchas gracias de nuevo. De verdad que me impacta mucho el hecho de poder emocionar a la gente, tanto como para casi hacerlas llorar, eso quiere decir que no lo hago del todo mal ¿verdad?

**Mia Arabella Malfoy:** Cada vez me doy más cuenta del gran odio que causa Ginny. Hermione no suele perder los nervios tan deprisa (por eso no limpiaría Hogwarts con su cabellera), no va a ponerse a la altura de Ginny, creo que lo que le hizo al traje de dama de honor (volverlo de color rosa, que tan mal le combina con el cabello) estuvo bien. Puede que Harry sea imbécil (de hecho, eso lo decía Tonks en mi primer borrador, aunque luego lo quité), pero espera y verás y lo entenderás más adelante. Y no, no, no, Harry no le tiene lástima, pero Hermione no quiere recibir consuelo y menos de él, no es lástima, Hermione es una de sus mejores amigas (aunque ya apenas lo parezca) y si la ve llorar, no va a pasar de ella (sino ya es que Harry sería alguien totalmente decepcionante). Con lo de que Ginny ocupe el lugar de Hermione... La pelirroja ya ha conseguido ser la más importante para el ojiverde, así que en el corazón de Harry parece que la ha desbancado (de momento).

**Mayu Black:** ¿Al final acabaste de leer Untitled? La verdad es que no he mejorado los summary, aunque el título no es que sea de gran ayuda, porque Extraordinary Girl, no es que te explique demasiado. Tendrás que esperar hasta el siguiente capítulo para saber qué ocurrió cuando Hermione se despertó por la noche.

**Egocentric-theorem:** Gracias, creo que a este paso debería de crearse un grupo anti-Ginny, que no sé si lo hay ya.

**Sesshda:** Esto ha sido lo más pronto posible. Tu review transmite en pocas palabras que te gustó el cap. Gracias.

**Dragonfly81:** ¿No estaba claro quién pedía ayuda? Gracias por el review, y por el reply, en el próximo cap sabrás lo que pasó.

**Kamy: **¿Matar a Ginny? Uix, aún no lo sé. Harry está un poco cegado (qué niño). Gracias por el review.

**Chokolatio19: **¿Te leíste el final de Untitled¿Qué te pareció? Me alegro de que te haya encantado este cap, y me encantan las teorías... Y en este cap habrás encontrado las respuestas a algunas. Por lo que piensa Harry en este cap parece ser que sí que quiere a Ginny (no me arrojéis tomates, ni lechugas... ni otro tipo de hortaliza), lo del sexto libro pasó y hay que tenerlo presente (por más que duela), y si Rowling decía que Harry estaba súper-enamorado de Ginny yo he de mantenerlo y darle la vuelta para que no sea así... (Han dejado de caerme tomates, creo). Hay un motivo por el cuál no le contestó las cartas, pero más adelante se verá. Tonks y Lupin, a mí es que Tonks me cae genial, en principio (borrador) ella era la única que hablaba con Hermione, pero poner a Lupin era como apoyar aún más que H-Hr forever ¿no os acordáis que Lupin se quedó a medias cuando iba a hablarle a Hermione sobre los padres de Harry? Por otra parte, Hermione como es tan sabelotodo, y lo digo con cariño, no ha tenido muchos amigos, Harry y Ron están ahí, pero ahora no puede contar con ellos, y menos con Ginny, al ser Hermione un personaje con un carácter muy maduro, creo que era lógico que dos personas maduras fuesen las más adecuadas para ayudarla, además Tonks es joven y Lupin muy comprensivo. En cuanto a las amenazas de Ginny, de momento son eso, supongo que las utilizará cuando se vea entre la espada y la pared (así es la Ginny de este fic). Pues me has dado una buena idea con los efectos del hechizo, lo reflexionaré. Y lo del vestido lo dice Fleur en el libro, ya sabemos que la señorita Delacour sabe un montón sobre moda :p. No me has aburrido para nada, mira que magnífica contestación te he dado. Cuídate tú también.

**Hermione de Potter Granger**: Gracias por leer este ff¿cómo vas con el tuyo? Yo también te apoyo!

**Sarhita Potter**: Gracias por el review, he perdido la cuenta de cuánta gente odia a Ginny. Yo también espero que el fic tenga futuro, mientras guste, yo sigo.

**Cristina Moreno**: La respuesta a tu pregunta en el próximo cap (creo que soy un poco mala, no, es broma). Gracias por tu review.

En fin, creo que os he dejado unas contestaciones completitas. Y una vez más, muchas gracias por leer este fic y por los reviews.

Un beso muy grande, Nami.


	3. Spy

Hola!

Ya estoy aquí. Sorry si he tardado en subir otro cap, pero he estado muy liada.

El otro día estuve pensando... ¿Cómo harán que Bonnie Wright sea o parezca más guapa que Emma Watson? No tengo nada en contra de la actriz, ella la interpreta, ella no es Ginny. ¡Pero es verdad!

Sobre el cap, lo escribí (por tercera vez) escuchando Héroe y Hero (de Enrique Iglesias), las dos versiones son muy bonitas, dicen cosas diferentes, aunque en esencia sean las mismas.

Gracias por los reviews, los contestaré después del cap, que espero que os guste. Creo que no soy la reina del misterio :).

**

* * *

**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Extraordinary Girl**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Ella está completamente sola otra vez. Secándose las lágrimas de sus ojos.

**3. Espía**

-Vamos Hermione, corre, date prisa o no te dará tiempo -me dice Harry muy preocupado.

-¿Adónde tengo que ir? -le pregunto.

-¿Cómo que adónde? Hoy tienes una conferencia en el Ministerio, por el derecho de los elfos domésticos. ¿Cómo puedes haberte olvidado? Llevas toda la vida trabajando en esto.

-¿No me acompañarás? -le pregunto ya que lo veo con ropa de andar por casa.

-Ya lo hablamos, Hermione -dice pacientemente-. Éste es TU día, además sabes que no me gusta mucho estar por ahí, tú eres la protagonista, si voy yo, creo que acapararé toda la atención. Y esto es muy importante para ti.

-Por eso quiero que estés, porque es muy importante para mí. Dime que vendrás a verme.

Harry suspira, y yo le sonrío esperando que no pueda resistirse.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo -acaba aceptando-. Pero no iré contigo. Llegaré más tarde.

-Me vale -le digo acercándome y dándole un beso.

Llego a la puerta de salida de la casa, la abro y me giro otra vez para mirarle.

-Vete -me apura-, venga Hermione o llegarás tarde. Iré, no te preocupes -dice antes de que yo vaya a recordárselo-. Iré a verte, lo haré, confía en mí.

Salgo de la casa y cierro la puerta tras de mí. El ruido de la puerta me sobresalta y...

Me despierto. ¿Un sueño? Un bonito sue- Me duele todo el cuerpo. ¿Qué hago en..? Miro a mi alrededor, estoy encerrada. Encerrada en una mazmorra, iluminada por un par de antorchas; me cuesta respirar, entra muy poco aire, el cual se introduce a través del agujero rectangular que hay en la puerta para pasar la comida. Y encima hace frío, pese a que afuera es verano.

No sé qué hora es, ni cuánto tiempo llevo aquí... inconsciente, recuerdo la cara de Voldemort al lanzarme la maldición tortura. Me miro las piernas, que me duelen mucho, jamás en la vida había tenido unos morados tan grandes. Prefiero no recordar nada, fue horrible. No quiero ni imaginar cuánto tuvieron que sufrir los padres de Neville para enloquecer del dolor, es una crueldad. Aún debería estar agradecida porque no me ha ocurrido lo mismo.

Las lágrimas se me escapan de los ojos, el dolor que siento es tan grande que... Me duele mucho. Quiero morirme, quiero desaparecer...

Mis sollozos y mis quejas se ven interrumpidos por el sonido de unos pasos al otro lado de la puerta, una bandeja con lo que se podría llamar comida pasa por el agujero de la puerta. Un plato de sopa, y un trozo de pan. Tengo mucha hambre, y por más que mis ganas son inmensas me limito a mirar la bandeja, ni siquiera puedo moverme porque aumenta la intensidad del dolor. ¿Por qué a mí me pasa todo esto?

Cierro los ojos. Intentando recordar algo agradable, pero hace tiempo que no me ocurre nada bueno, en mi cabeza sólo tengo la boda de Bill y Fleur... La boda...

Me fui a dormir temprano, muy temprano, había discutido con Ginny y no quería ver a nadie. Luego por la madrugada me despertaron sus gritos de auxilio. Me desperté de golpe, y Draco Malfoy me apuntaba con su varita, mientras que en la otra sostenía la mía.

-Levántate -me ordenó.

Y yo lo hice. No podía hacer otra cosa. Ginny estaba arrinconada contra la pared, un mortífago la señalaba con la varita, y otro vigilaba la puerta de la habitación. ¿Cómo era posible que nadie hubiese oído gritar a Ginny?

-HARRY, RON -grité.

No sirvió de nada, mis gritos hacían eco en la habitación junto con la risa de Malfoy.

-He insonorizado la habitación -dijo.

¿Cómo era posible que hubieran entrado tres mortífagos en la Madriguera y nadie se hubiese dado cuenta? me pregunté. La casa tenía varios hechizos protectores que algunos miembros de la Orden habían hecho. Miré hacia la ventana, creyendo que, por muy increíble que fuese, hubiesen podido entrar por ahí, como simples ladrones. La ventana estaba cerrada, pero mi sorpresa no fue esa sino que delante de esta había una chica de espaldas, tan rubia como Malfoy.

-Te presento a mi prima -dijo Malfoy al ver que me había quedado mirándola-. Eride.

Su prima se giró, al oír su nombre, era muy guapa. Miré a Ginny, sus ojos denotaban miedo. Durante un momento quise reírme al ver que no quedaba nada de la Ginny que horas antes había intentado chantajearme, que su valor se había esfumado como su actitud de suficiencia ante todo. Pero recordé que era mi amiga, por mucho que me pesara, por mucho que se creyera la reina del mundo, por mucho que me restregara que ella tenía a Harry, por mucho que me hubiese menospreciado, además era la hermana de Ron, la única hija de los Weasley y la más pequeña, y sobre todo porque, por mucho que me doliera admitirlo, era la chica que Harry amaba, y mi consciencia me decía que tenía que protegerla de cualquier cosa que pudieran hacerle.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Malfoy? -pregunté.

-He venido a llevarme a Weasley - me respondió mirándola.

-¿Qué¿Cómo! -exclamé.

-¡Cogedla! -gritó Draco a los dos mortífagos.

-NO, NO -comenzó a gritar Ginny mientras sollozaba-. Haz algo, Hermione -me pidió-. Haz algo, por favor -los mortífagos ya la habían cogido por cada brazo.

Durante un instante, la idea de perderla de vista me tentó otra vez, y mi odio hacia ella se hizo latente al no contestar a sus súplicas, pero pensé en Harry. Ginny dependía totalmente de mí. Era incapaz de dejar que se la llevaran.

-¿Para qué la quieres? -le pregunté intentando ganar tiempo.

-Necesitamos un espía -contestó secamente.

Y yo le respondí lo único que podía salvar a Ginny de que se la llevaran:

-No te servirá de nada. Nadie le cuenta nada -añadí.

-Pero Potter es su novio¿no? -preguntó Malfoy irónicamente- Potter le debe de contar todo lo que hace.

Yo sólo negué con la cabeza, ni era su novio, ni le contaba nada.

-Ya claro -me contestó dándose cuenta de algo-. Weasley sólo sabe de Potter su vida durante estos últimos meses, antes era como si no existiese -dijo mirando a Ginny con burla.

Asentí.

-¿Quieres decir... -comenzó a preguntar Malfoy acercándose cada vez a mí- ... que te ofreces tú a ser nuestra espía?

Me quedé perpleja y paralizada por la pregunta que me hacía, pero miré a Ginny y ella me devolvía una mirada suplicante, yo asentí en un acto completamente involuntario, no quería ser espía, yo no quería traicionar a mis amigos, yo-

-De acuerdo -contestó Draco aceptando el cambio sin dudar-. Dejad a Weasley -ordenó nuevamente a los mortífagos-, y coged a la sangre sucia.

Los dos hombres soltaron a Ginny dejándola caer al suelo, y me cogieron por los brazos. Entonces, Eride, la prima de Malfoy se acercó hasta mí, y me arrancó unos cuántos cabellos. Draco le pasó una botella grande que tenía a sus pies, y en la cuál no me había fijado. Ella metió mis cabellos dentro y dio un sorbo a la pastosa poción que contenía la botella, puso cara de asco y contemplé como se transformaba en mí. Ginny que se había vuelto a poner de pie, ahogó un grito.

-Lo siento, Hermione -dijo después llorando-. Siento todo lo que te dije esta mañana, había olvidado todo lo que hemos pasado, somos amigas. Lo siento mucho -repitió otra vez entre lágrimas-, lo siento, de verdad.

Pero aparte de llorar y decir que lo sentía mucho, no se le ocurrió nada para ganar más tiempo, no dijo que no lo hiciera, no intentó ayudarme, parecía que le dolía en lo más hondo, pero estaba totalmente paralizada para hacer algo que me ayudara.

-Nos veremos pronto, Granger -dijo Malfoy mirándome fijamente, y me señaló con la varita, sonriendo-. _Desmaius._

Y antes de desmayarme oí como decía _Obliviate_, y el sonido de algo al romperse en el piso de arriba.

Abro los ojos, vuelvo a la cruel realidad de la mazmorra y del dolor que inunda mi cuerpo. Nadie estará buscándome. Ginny no debe recordar nada, era mi única esperanza, confiaba en que contara lo que había pasado, pero yo no calculé para nada que Malfoy le echará un hechizo desmemorizante, lo tendría que haber pensado... porque entonces su plan hubiera sido un fracaso. No lo pensé, por eso estoy aquí, por eso me intercambié con Ginny, por eso...

Voy a morir aquí. De dolor, de hambre, de cualquier cosa. Y nadie lo sabrá.

Una sensación de miedo me invade, un miedo que no había sentido nunca, porque sé que voy a morir, sé que no volveré a ver la luz del sol, ni a todos los que me importan, no he sido capaz de realizar mis sueños, no he sido sincera con nadie, Harry nunca sabrá que le quiero como algo más que mi simple amigo, y Ron nunca sabrá que no iba en serio, y Ginny nunca recordará que por mucho que la odiara, le salvé la vida, cosa que, seguramente, ella no hubiera hecho jamás por mí.

¿Por qué no soy como ella¿Por qué no dejé que se la llevaran sin más¿Por qué?

"Por mí" me recuerda una voz que se parece a la de Harry, que siempre me ha socorrido cuando estaba triste.

-Por ti -susurro.

Y me echo a llorar.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Lentamente abro los ojos, me quedé dormida llorando. El cuerpo ya no me duele tanto, pero aún así no me veo capaz de dar un paso, y coger la maldita bandeja con comida.

-¿Dormiste bien, Granger?

Reconozco esa voz. Busco de donde viene, me observa desde una esquina de la mazmorra sentado en una silla: Malfoy. No necesito contestarle porque sé que no espera que lo haga. Me ve tan mal que seguramente ha venido a reírse de mí. Se levanta de la silla y comienza a caminar de un lado a otro delante de mí.

-Si piensas que lo único que te espera es estar aquí, esperando la muerte, estás muy equivocada. Tenemos una espía, pero tú tienes información que necesitamos, mi prima está actuando bajo mis indicaciones, sobre lo poco que sé de ti... sobre tu vida y tu personalidad, pero no quiero que meta la pata. Y aparte de eso, el Señor Tenebroso sabe que tú puedes aportar algo sobre la Profecía, sobre "el Elegido".

Malfoy comienza reírse. Pero su risa me parece lejana porque por dentro empieza a rondarme la idea de que Voldemort lo va a saber todo. Y que lo que haga Harry no va a servir de nada porque seguramente Voldemort llegará antes a buscar sus Horcruxes. Debo encontrar una manera de que él no se entere, pero es imposible, él es un experto en Legeremancia, y por mucho que yo haya leído sobre oclumancia, no he practicado jamás. A mí me hubieran ido mejor las clases particulares de Snape, que no a Harry.

-Si tu destino depende de Potter, creo que esperaras en vano -me dice Malfoy dejando de reírse y de caminar de un lado a otro-. ¿Ya no te atreves a hablarme? -pregunta en tono de superioridad- ¿Dónde está la sabelotodo, eh? Nunca pensé que llegaría a verte así, de esta manera tan mediocre. Pero no voy a decirte que no lo haya deseado jamás, aunque estaría más contento de ver a Potter en tu situación.

Le miro con odio.

-¡Levántate! -me dice con autoridad mientras se acerca.

No pienso hacerlo. No porque sé que me caeré al suelo, y no porque no recibo órdenes de gente como él. Menos ahora que ya no tengo nada que perder. Tampoco puede hacer nada, me necesitan viva.

-HE DICHO QUE TE LEVANTES -me grita deteniéndose justo en frente se mí.

-Que esté en estas condiciones, no te da ningún derecho a mandarme -le contesto como puedo-. No puedes matarme, aunque tampoco tendría miedo de que eso pasara. No, si lo único que me espera es estar encerrada aquí de por vida.

-Tú y los tuyos sois unos estúpidos. Todos vais a morir por Potter, y no va a servir de nada porque el Señor Tenebroso le matará.

-¿Y qué, Malfoy? -le contesto olvidándome del dolor- Tú seguramente no morirías por Voldemort, pero yo haría cualquier cosa por Harry. Porque para mí Harry es mi amigo, y tú para Voldemort eres carne de cañón, sólo eres un mandado.

Malfoy se agacha ante mí, sus ojos y los míos quedan a la misma altura.

-Repítelo, sangre sucia -me dice con una mirada amenazante.

-¿Repetirte el qué¿Que eres un maldito cobarde? -le pregunto con ironía.

Un segundo después recibo una gran bofetada en mi mejilla. Él se ríe, y yo me controlo para no ponerme a llorar, porque me sigue doliendo todo el cuerpo y he de sumar eso a la bofetada llena de odio que me acaba de dar.

-Ves como sí lo eres -le repito-. Sólo un cobarde como tú atacaría a alguien que apenas puede moverse.

Se pone de pie sin decir nada.

-NO LO SOY, GRANGER -me grita dándome una fuerte patada en el estómago que hace que me caiga de lado-. Deberías vigilar tu vocabulario si quieres seguir viva durante el mayor tiempo posible. No olvides que tu vida está en mis manos.

Sigo aguantando como puedo las ganas de llorar. Nunca dejaré que me vean derrotada, yo soy fuerte.

-No lo está, y lo sabes -le digo desde el suelo-. Y aunque así fuese, sería Snape quién vendría a matarme ¿no?

-¿Me sigues provocando, Granger? -me pregunta sarcásticamente y me da otra patada.

Recojo mis piernas para que no pueda pegarme más, o al menos que no me haga tanto daño. No he de llorar, no he de llorar.

-Sigue, estúpida sangre sucia. ¿Qué te pasa¿Dónde está tu valentía, eh¿Sigo siendo yo el cobarde? Yo no soy el que teme por su vida.

-Yo tampoco -le contesto, y al hacerlo escupo sangre.

-Cuando ya no te necesitemos más -dice-, yo mismo te mataré.

Y dando una patada a la bandeja de comida, abre la puerta y se marcha.

Me quedo tendida en el suelo, por si decide volver. Quizá no debí provocarle tanto, porque es verdad que dependo de él, yo no soy Dumbledore, y tampoco le haría falta una varita para matarme. Pero si no conservo mi dignidad, nada más me va a quedar.

-¿Dónde está Granger? -pregunta alguien al otro lado de la puerta- Te dije que la sacaras de ahí adentro.

-Se puso orgullosa y...

-¡Sácala de ahí! -exige una voz que por fin reconozco como la de Snape.

-La asquerosa sangre sucia da pena -contesta Malfoy-. Entra tú y sácala.

¿Cómo es posible que Malfoy esté replicando a Snape? Claro que ya no estamos en Hogwarts, pero-

La puerta se abre de golpe, y consigo cerrar los ojos antes de que me vean, para que piensen que me he desmayado.

-Creo que nadie mandó que la golpearas -dice Snape con voz tranquila-. Ni tampoco es necesario que quiera hacernos creer que está inconsciente, señorita Granger.

Abro los ojos, y Snape me sonríe con aire triunfal.

-¡Levántate!

Miro a Snape durante un instante, no tengo fuerzas ni para escupirle en la cara por lo que le hizo a Dumbledore, menos tengo para ponerme en pie.

-No, puedo -acabo diciendo.

-¿Por qué no la hechizas? -pregunta Malfoy.

-Tú tenías que sacarla de aquí -dice Snape con severidad-. Te lo ordené porque el Señor Tenebroso me lo dijo. Así que será mejor que la saques y la lleves donde está él.

-No tengo varita -contesta Malfoy resignado-. Él la destrozo¿recuerdas?

-No debiste replicarle, esto no es el colegio, Draco. Tú ya no eres el amo y señor.

No entiendo nada. ¿Qué le hizo Voldemort? De saber que no tenía varita, hubiera intentado escapar como fuese.

-Llévala como puedas -continúa Snape-. El Señor Tenebroso te espera arriba.

-Déjame tu varita.

-No -contesta Snape secamente dando por acabada la conversación, y sale de la mazmorra.

Malfoy se agacha.

-Esto es por tu culpa -me dice-, si no me hubieses provocado te podrías poner en pie.

-Esto no es el colegio -digo intentando imitar a Snape, aunque mi voz apenas es audible-. Tú ya no eres el amo y señor. Tú no me puedes pegar e irte tan contento.

-¡CÁLLATE! -me grita, pero noto como su expresión cambia al momento- Él no debe saber que te he pegado, se supone que tenía que-

No acaba la frase porque me coge en brazos, y con las pocas fuerzas que tengo comienzo a patalear, esto es lo más humillante que me puede pasar.

-¿Piensas que a mí me gusta tener que hacer esto? -pregunta Malfoy con cara de asco.

No, claro que no, pero yo tampoco quiero que me lleve, y vuelvo a patalear para que me suelte.

-¡Estate quieta, sangre sucia! Te caerás y yo no voy a recogerte del suelo, es más te romperías la cabeza, y me harías un enorme favor.

Malfoy comienza a caminar, y a mí me abandonan las fuerzas, concentro mis energías en memorizar el camino que ha cogido. Salimos de la mazmorra, hay una pequeña estancia bien iluminada con varias antorchas, al otro extremo hay una puerta de gruesos barrotes, Malfoy la abre hacia dentro con la pierna, y comienza a subir las escaleras. Llegamos a un largo pasillo, no muy iluminado y que parece no tener fin, al llegar al final, éste continúa hacia la izquierda, camina un trozo hasta llegar a una gran puerta de madera. Y la abre tal como hizo con la de barrotes. Hemos ido a parar a una cocina en penumbras, las ventanas están selladas con tablas de madera, y entre estas se cuelan apenas unos cuantos rayos de luz.

Malfoy me deja en el suelo, cierra la puerta por la que hemos entrado y sale por otra que se encuentra al otro extremo, no sin antes echarme una mirada de advertencia para que no se me ocurra moverme de ahí. ¿Es que piensa que llegaría muy lejos en el estado en que estoy?

"¿Por que no lo intentas? Quizá no hayan más oportunidades"

-¿Harry? -pregunto para mí.

¿Me estoy volviendo loca? Es solo la voz que me socorre, él no está aquí. Me apoyo en mis manos para incorporarme, y a poco a poco, y aunque las piernas me tiemblan consigo mantenerme en pie. La única manera de salir de aquí, es por donde ha salido Malfoy, ni siquiera lo intento porque no llegaría muy lejos. Vislumbro un trozo de pan, encima de la mesa de la cocina que ocupa el centro de la cocina, y me acerco hasta allí tambaleándome y apoyándome en la pared. Tengo mucha hambre, llego hasta la mesa, me dejo caer en una de las sillas, cojo el pan, y le doy un par de mordiscos.

Estoy a punto de acabármelo, cuando la puerta se abre de golpe y entra Malfoy blandiendo una varita.

-¿Con hambre, Granger? -pregunta en tono de burla, y acto seguido murmura algo que no puedo oír, pero todos mis dolores desaparecen.

Me pongo en pie con la esperanza de poder hacerle frente, pero él es más rápido porque unas cuerdas salen de la varita y me atan las muñecas. Se acerca hasta mí y me coge del brazo.

-Y ahora vamos, nos están esperando.

-¿Para qué querías mi varita, Draco? -pregunta una mujer, igual de rubia que Draco, entrando por la puerta.

-La necesitaba, madre.

Y sin mirarla, Malfoy aparta a su madre de la entrada.

-¡Muévete! -me ordena apretando fuertemente mi brazo.

Comienzo a caminar a rastras, Malfoy me lleva sin que yo oponga resistencia. Atravesamos una gran sala, y vamos a parar a otro pasillo que finaliza con unas escaleras, subimos por estas un par de pisos. Me detengo en el rellano del tercer piso, sé adonde me lleva, me amenaza con la varita y sigo andando. Nos paramos frente a la puerta de una habitación, Malfoy llama a esta con los nudillos, y alguien la abre.

Es el mismo lugar al cual me trajo la primera vez. Malfoy me hace pasar delante de él; sentado en el sillón mismo está Voldemort, Petter Pettigrew cierra la puerta a nuestras espaldas.

-Acércala -ordena Voldemort.

Malfoy me arrastra y me deja a unos metros del sillón, me suelta y se hace un lado.

-No voy a obligarte a que te arrodilles ante mí -me dice sonando de lo más tranquilo-. Aún me asombro de que estando muerto, guardes lealtad a Dumbledore.

Evito el impulso de hacer cualquier estupidez.

-No paso lo mismo cuando te creyeron muerto -le contesto-, creo que tus mortífagos se dieron prisa en esconderse, y argumentar que habían actuado bajo la maldición Imperius.

Pero no evito el contestarle, si igualmente moriré aquí, a manos de unos u otros.

-NO -me grita Malfoy- HABLES.

-Déjala Draco -ordena Voldemort-, al menos ella demuestra más determinación que tú ante sus convicciones. A ella no la derrumba el miedo, ni saber que morirá pronto, y a ti -Voldemort señala a Malfoy con su varita- te espanta que te señalen con una varita.

Voldemort baja la varita y se pone en pie.

-En fin, niña, no estamos aquí para una reunión de sociedad. Sabes por qué estás aquí¿no? Draco, sin duda, te lo habrá contado.

Asiento. Tengo que hacer algo, para que no consiga ver mis recuerdos, antes de que-

-_Legeremens_.

-NO -consigo gritar antes de que toda mi visión se nuble y aparezca en mi mente varias escenas de mi vida: yo el primer día en la escuela, una Navidad que había pasado en casa de mis abuelos, mis padres cortando su tarta de aniversario, mi primer día de Hogwarts, el día de Halloween en que Harry, Ron y yo nos hicimos amigos, Harry besando a Ginny, Harry en el momento antes de hablarme de la profecía. No, no, no puedo dejar que... NO.

Miro a mi alrededor, estoy en el suelo y hay varias cosas rotas. Malfoy y Pettigrew me miran perplejos.

-_Legeremens_ -vuelve a repetir Voldemort delante de mí.

Y sin saber ni cómo ni por qué, esta vez nada se me pasa por la cabeza, tengo mis energías concentradas, y es muy agotador, y cuando creo que no voy a poder aguantar más, Voldemort baja la varita.

-¿Experta en Oclumancia? -pregunta un poco incrédulo-. No lo creo -se contesta así mismo-. ¿Prefieres una sesión de mi crucio? -me pregunta, y una expresión de profundo dolor se dibuja en mi cara.

-Debes colaborar -dice Peter Pettigrew desde la puerta con un tono de temor-. Te matará -dice convencido-, puedes salvarte si le explicas lo que sabes... Yo me salvé.

-TÚ SÓLO ERES UN TRAIDOR -le grito-. Tú tenías que haber muerto por salvar a los padres de Harry, tú te salvaste, pero tu vida es miserable. Yo no soy como tú.

-Ya veo que lo tienes muy claro -dice Voldemort mientras se gira y se dirige a su sillón-. Llévatela -le ordena a Malfoy-, no quiero verla más. Enciérrala, mantenla con vida, y cuando ya no la necesitemos, dejaré que la mates. Y espero que esta vez, si lo hagas tú.

Voldemort vuelve a mirarme.

-Por mucho que no quieras hablar -me dice-, tu otro yo si lo hará, y para tu querido Potter, tú serás la traidora.

Trago saliva. Nunca debí haberme intercambiado con Ginny, ella no sabía nada, y su doble tampoco se habría enterado. Harry nunca le ha contado a Ginny cosas sobre lo que tiene que hacer. Yo cometí el error de defenderla, seguramente ella no habría podido aguantar todo lo que yo he pasado hasta ahora.

-Vamos, Granger -dice Malfoy señalándome con la varita y obligándome a caminar.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta me detengo frente a Pettigrew.

-No quiero tu ayuda.

Malfoy me pincha con la varita para que siga caminando. Salimos de la habitación y cuando sólo hemos bajado una planta me paro y me giro hacia él.

-Necesito un cuarto de baño -le digo.

-Esto no es un hotel -me contesta.

-Lo sé, sino no estaría en contra de mi voluntad -le replico.

-Llévala -dice la voz inconfundible de Snape.

Me giro, y le echo una mirada desaprobadora.

-Sigue, Granger -me dice Malfoy empujándome hacia el pasillo.

Camino, y veo como Snape se va escaleras arriba, posiblemente para hablar con Voldemort.

-Es aquí -me coge Malfoy por el brazo para que me pare-. Entra, te doy cinco minutos.

Abro la puerta y entro a un pequeño cuarto de baño, abro el grifo como puedo, ya que tengo las manos atadas, me refresco un poco, me lavo la cara, bebo bastante agua y cierro el grifo. Y entonces miró a mi alrededor esperando poder ver alguna ventana pequeña o algún conducto de aire. Pero no hay ninguna ventana que pueda mostrarme lo que hay afuera, así que salgo totalmente decepcionada.

Malfoy no dice nada, y me vuelve a coger del brazo. Bajamos a la planta principal, intento hacerme una idea general de como está distribuido todo, pero no consigo ver, en la oscuridad que inunda la casa, la puerta de entrada. Todas las ventanas están entabladas. Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a la cocina.

Abre la puerta que da a la mazmorra de abajo y me hace pasar primero. Caminamos por el largo pasillo apenas iluminado, doblamos a la derecha, y al final llegamos a las escaleras que conducen a mi prisión. Me hace bajarlas a toda prisa, y al llegar a la sala me suelta el brazo, aunque me señala con la varita y me indica que entre a la asquerosa y fría mazmorra. Empujo la puerta para que se abra, pero me asombro al ver que han colocado una cama en una esquina, justo delante de la puerta, hay ropa encima de la cama, y zapatillas debajo. En frente a esta, a mi derecha, en el lugar donde Malfoy había estado sentado, una vieja mesa de madera con otra silla igual de antigua ocupan el lugar, en la mesa una bandeja llena de bastante comida me espera.

-Entra, Granger -dice Malfoy detrás de mí, y me empuja para que pase.

Por suerte, no me caigo. Me acerco hasta la cama y me siento.

-¿De donde ha salido todo esto? -pregunta.

-No lo sé -le contesto-. Iba a preguntártelo, soy yo la que está secuestrada, soy yo la que no sabe nada.

Me echa una última mirada, con un hechizo no verbal hace que las cuerdas de mis muñecas desaparezcan, y sale de la mazmorra bastante pensativo. Oigo el clic que hace la cerradura al ser cerrada, y me levanto de golpe de la cama.

-Espera -digo en un tono alto antes de que sus pasos se alejen.

-¿QUÉ? -me pregunta casi indignado.

-¿Cuántos días llevo aquí?

-¿Días? -pregunta Malfoy a punto de reírse- Está a punto de anochecer, ni siquiera ha pasado un día. Creo que tu estancia aquí, se te va a hacer muy larga, Granger, espero que la disfrutes.

Vuelvo a oír sus pasos al alejarse, y el chirrido de la puerta de barrotes al cerrarse. Me levanto a toda prisa y voy hasta la mesa, me siento en la silla y empiezo a comer. Me olvido de los cubiertos totalmente y cojo el filete de carne con las manos y lo meto en el pan, en forma de bocadillo me llenará más. Me lo acabo en menos de diez minutos.

Tranquila Hermione, me digo, debería guardar comida por si acaso, por si esto es lo único que me espera en un par de días. Me sirvo un poco de agua, y me la bebo de un sorbo. Al lado de la jarra hay un plato con un trozo de pastel de calabaza. La verdad es que me lo comería ahora, pero he de pensar en que quizá mañana no haya comida, o que traigan esa porquería que me dejaron antes. Y por mucho que me tienta el pastel, me levanto de la silla y me siento otra vez en la cama.

Miro prenda por prenda la ropa que alguien ha dejado, camisetas y pantalones cortos. Sí, afuera hace calor, pero yo aquí voy a pasar frío. Al menos las zapatillas van a servirme de algo, me miro los pies que están prácticamente negros de suciedad, no me dejaron coger nada. Tiro la ropa al suelo, y recojo un par de camisetas para taparme, ya que la cama no tiene sábanas. Me echo boca arriba, esto es, sin duda, más confortable que el suelo, miro al techo de la mazmorra, que debe estar a unos seis metros de altura, la luz de las antorchas apenas llega.

Voy a crearle muchos problemas a Harry, si Voldemort se entera sobre la profecía, no sería ningún problema, porque igualmente él quiere matarlo. Pero si descubre que Harry sabe lo de los Horcruxes, si sabe que dos ya no existen y que otro prácticamente también, se dará prisa en recuperar los que queden, y Harry no podrá destruirlos, y si Harry le matara no serviría de nada, porque todo lo que ha sufrido hasta ahora volvería a repetirse. Todo esto, es mi culpa, será culpa mía si esta guerra no se acaba, será culpa mía si Harry muere... Unas lágrimas caen de mis ojos, y resbalan a ambos lados de mi cara. Sólo serviré para que Voldemort gane, y cuando Harry lo sepa, me odiará, como odia a Snape y querrá matarme. Y nunca sabrá la verdad, me repito, nunca sabrá la maldita verdad, que gracias a mí, aún tiene a su lado a su querida Ginny.

-No -digo en voz queda al cabo de un rato-. Esto no va a quedar así.

No voy a morirme aquí, no. Me seco las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. He de salir de aquí como sea, no voy a dejarme morir ni tampoco esperaré a que Malfoy me mate, no moriré sin que el mundo no sepa qué pasó, dejaré algo escrito, lo que sea, pero no pienso morir como una traidora. Porque no lo soy. Ahora sé que sentía Sirius cuando quería limpiar su honor, sin importarle si lo sabía todo el mundo mágico, sólo quería que Harry supiese la verdad, y yo también quiero lo mismo. Si muero después, no me importará, a estas alturas, en estos momentos nada es ya más importante.

Me calmo. Debe de haber alguna manera de poder desaparecerse. ¿Cómo no se me ha ocurrido antes? Mi habitación, la visualizo, cierro los ojos y por mucho que lo intento, por mucho que lo pienso, no puedo. Soy estúpida, nadie me encerraría y no hechizaría este lugar contra las desapariciones. Quizá si hubiera estudiado más, si hubiera leído más libros ahora sabría qué hacer. Debí de haber aprendido cosas útiles como cómo convertirme en animaga, podría ser un escarabajo como Rita y conseguiría salir de este lugar por el agujero de la puerta. Pero en vez de aprender más, tuve que perder el tiempo ayudando a Ginny en sus conquistas, ayudando a Harry también, actuando como una idiota por la manera de comportarse de Ron. Y ellos... sanos y salvos. Mientras yo tengo que luchar por salir de aquí, y no volverme loca.

* * *

Bueno, más teorías, creo que de aquí no se pueden desprender muchas. Por eso ahora sabemos porque es vital el punto de vista de Harry, porque sino nos vamos a perder la mitad de la historia. Creo que se nota un gran cambio en la Hermione del principio del cap, que estaba más asustada, y la Hermione del final, que ahora se ve con el suficiente corage. Qué mal lo ha pasado... Alguien más, aparte de mí ¿quiere matar a Draco? 

**Jim:** Lo más pronto ha sido esto... Gracias.

**Tefy:** Acertaste, acertaste, vaya, no tengo premios para dar. Gracias por el review.

**Vangie McDermott:** ¡Te ha afectado lo de la bofetada! Yo tampoco he leído ningún fic en que Harry le dé una bofetada a Hermione, al menos de momento, pero es que estaba un poco demasiado histérica, por la manera de hablar tan fríamente de la muerte de Sirius y Dumbledore, como si no le importara nada. En cuanto a lo de Ginny, no se arriesga a perder a Harry por discusiones que no valen la pena. Se enfada, pero Harry siempre la aborda cuando está más tranquila. Quizá para la prima de Malfoy la bofetada sea un motivo más por el cuál odiar a Harry Potter, pero como él no sabe nada, sigue sintiéndose fatal por haberle pegado. Sí, es superficialidad, y su consciencia se lo dice, pero él lo niega, qué niño. Me alegro de que te haya gustado Untitled. No, no son molesto los rr largos, me lo pasó genial leyendo y dan ánimos. Gracias por leer el one-shot de Dr-Hr. Draco... Vamos a tener más de él. Un beso muy grande y gracias por tu super-mega-review. ¡Cuídate!

**Mayu Black:** ¡Espero que los exámenes te vayan bien! No, no me tomo a mal eso de los títulos y los summary, es la verdad XD. Jamás trabajaría escribiendo contraportadas de libros, XDD. Bueno, a otra cosa, esa no era Hermione, y menos mal, porque la Hermione de verdad, no sé que le hubiera hecho a Harry. Pero pensándolo bien, mejor una bofetada que todo lo que ha tenido que pasar. Yo tampoco me veo tanta inspiración para escribir tanto, aunque quién sabe.

**Tati:** Espero que esté capítulo te haya gustado, por el punto de vista, no por lo que ha sufrido Hermione (allí debería estar Ginny). Me alegro de que ya te hubieras leído y de que te gustara mi anterior fic. La falsa Hermione supongo que estará enfadada... Y no me extraña, y si fuese la verdadera también lo estaría.

**Nethy:** ¡Acertaste, acertaste! No tengo premio, sorry. Sí, esa era la poción. Gracias por el review.

**Chokolatito19:** Me alegro de que te gustara Untitled, qué bien que lo encontraras emotivo, eso sí llena de ánimos. Abordar la relación... lo veremos mucho más adelante, no nos precipitemos. No me burlo, supongo que leer la parte en que Ginny se abalanza sobre Harry, no fue agradable, y para hacerla soportable, no entré en detalles. Los tomates y las lechugas me pueden servir para hacerme una ensalada (que me gusta mucho) XD. Me encanta que me hablen de Draco, ya sé que según Rowling no se debería tener tanta fe en que cambie (y yo no la tengo), pero la culpa es del actor, Tom Felton es muy guapo, pero ¡Dan también! A mí me encanta que Draco cambie, en los fics digo, y que sea normalmente por el amor (que tan poderoso es en el mundo de JKR). Aquí hemos visto que Draco es prácticamente un mandado, haz esto y aquello, y él ha de cumplir, por eso tampoco creo que sea porque esté enamorado de Hermione o por venganza a Harry. Creo que no tiene de qué vengarse de Harry (ya hizo lo de Dumbledore), el caso debería de ser al revés, por lo que pasó en HP6. Y era necesario que le gritara a Voldemort, sino ya no tendríamos más Hermione y la necesitan bastante. Me da mucha pena no poder escribir más sobre la relación de amistad de Hermione con la pareja Tonks/Lupin. Creo que lo hice (como dice Rowling sobre el R/H) dolorosamente obvio, lo del secuestro, digo. También acertaste con una de tus teorías, no tengo premios... u.u. Gracias por leerte todos mis fics, qué emoción una fan :). Cuídate mucho tú también, y muchas gracias por tu review.

**Clara:** Sí, Harry está muy ciego, ya has visto hasta que punto que no sabe reconocer a una falsa Hermione, al menos luego no estará arrepentido de lo de la bofetada. Esto es la consecuencia del los gritos de auxilo... Pobre, Hermione, no debería ser tan buena, pero así de leal es.

**Ashra Ab:** Me alegro de que te guste el fic demasiado :). Otra miembro de Odio a Ginny, pobre chica, pero la culpa es de Rowling. Sip, Harry está tan ofuscado con Ginny que no tiene la cabeza centrada y es incapaz de darse cuenta de que Hermione no es Hermione. Gracias por el review.

**Rochelle Granger:** También acertaste¿he dicho ya que no hay premio:( La cabeza se te fue bien. Y con la señal más clara de que no era ella¿por qué cómo iba a llamarle Sirius Black? Lo puse expresamente. Y JKR dice que no sabemos leer entre líneas...

**Sofi Potter:** Otro acierto, no tengo ningún award que ofrecer. Hermione va a sufrir allí encerrada, y Harry no lo sé bien aún; pero a Ginny, yo lo siento mucho por ella pero la voy a dejar por los suelos. Gracias por lo de la imaginación, eso se consigue leyendo mucho. Un año siendo delusionals, se ha pasado rápido, ya hace un año que quería tirar el sexto libro por la ventana.

**Dragonfly81:** Más aciertos, qué bien, sí, fue demasiado obvio, creo. Exacto, si Hermione ya le había dicho a Ginny que le gustaba Harry¿por qué tenía que ir de picnic con Ron? Pero el pelirrojo feliz de la vida. Y también de que no le diera importancia a la vuelta de H/G, la verdadera hubiera dicho ¿qué¿cómo? o ¿cuándo fue? Y encima es casi culpa de Ron que Ginny y Harry hayan vuelto. Me releí esa parte de la Orden del Fénix, para que lo que escribí fuera totalmente diferente. Ginny... Ginny es una cobarde, no le faltó el tiempo para suplicar a Hermione que hiciera algo, aunque claro, quizá tenía la esperanza de que luego ella lo pudiera contar, Ginny sabe perfectamente que Hermione es más fuerte y podía salirse de lo que fuese que fuera a pasarle. A mí tampoco me gusta hacer sufrir a Hermione, este cap, lo que se dice encantar supongo que no mucho¿verdad? Muchos besos para ti también, gracias por el review.¿Entraste en la carrera que querías? A mí me aceptaron en Trabajo Social (estoy muy contenta), ya me he matriculado... Ahora a esperar hasta septiembre :).

**Mitsuki-Hide:** Hola Mitsu! Gracias por el review. No sé que número eres ya de: Odio a Ginny... De momento quién sufrirá más va a ser Hermione (no me pegues), la Ginny la muy... está muy a salvo.

**Jaguar:** Muchas gracias por los ánimos... Creo que todo el mundo quiere que sea largo, lo intentaré. Muchas gracias a ti por leerme.

**Egocentric-Theorem:** Gracias. A mí, Harry también me tiene harta con su divina Ginny, espero que este cap te haya gustado, a pesar de lo que ha de pasar Hermione.

**Mia Arabella Malfoy:** Gracias por leer mi otro ff (te refieres al que no tiene título¿verdad?) Lo de Ginny, la culpa es de JKR, si ella no hubiera escrito eso, yo no tendría que seguir con esa farsa en el ff. Lo del golpe... Harry también está bajo mucha presión... y que Hermione se ponga a reprochar todo, creo que le duele bastante. Y no te preocupes que no me molestas. Gracias por lo de excelente, suben los ánimos! Y ningún problema con los rr largos, de verdad. Bueno, creo que con este cap... ya no le tendrás tanta tolerancia a Ginny, ya que por su culpa Hermione está sufriendo de esa manera... Creo que oigo gritos de "muerte a Ginny", hasta la próxima, gracias por tu review.

**Cristina Moreno:** Pues eso fue lo que pasó. Por eso Hermione (la otra) estaba rara. Gracias por tu review.

**Macka:** En mi anterior fic iba tan rápido porque ya tenía escrito los caps desde hacia tiempo, en cambio éste como que lo estoy haciendo sobre la marcha... y voy lentamente, además estoy bastante ocupada. Gracias por dejarme el review, me alegro de que te guste tanto como Untitled.

Una vez más, muchas gracias a quienes leen el ff, y a quienes me dejan esos maravillosos reviews. Muchos besos! Hasta el próximo.

Nami


	4. Kisses

Hola! Después de cuatro mil años estoy aquí. Bueno en realidad han pasado casi cinco meses. Lo siento mucho, pero he estado tan falta de ideas para este capítulo de Harry... Os advierto que hay mucho H/G, por mucho que me pese y hasta me dé asquillo escribirlo u.u' Siento si ofendo a alguien, pero es que no puedo con esta Jenny (Ginny/Jenny que más da). Espero que os lo paséis bien leyendo este cap y sino críticas constructivas.

* * *

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Extraordinary Girl**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

_Algunos días él se siente morir_

**4. Besos**

Ron y Hermione están sentados en el jardín, los observo a través de la ventana de la habitación. Hermione no me habla después de la bofetada que le dí, y no me extraña. Me pasé todo el día de ayer persiguiéndola para pedirle disculpas, pero lo único que conseguía era que me dijera "Lárgate" y "Fuera de mi vista", y que me buscara para tirarme el ramo de rosas a la cara, cada vez que lo dejaba en la habitación que comparte con Ginny. Al final opté por guardarlo yo, ni siquera sé por qué lo hago, supongo que aunque está muy dolida conmigo, sé que ese ramo significa mucho para ella, lo sé por la cara que puso cuando le cayó encima, antes de ayer en la boda.

A esto le tengo que sumar que Ron no hace nada para que ella me perdone, es como si se alegrara de que ella y yo no nos hablemos, debe ser porque ahora Hermione le dedica todo su tiempo. Ninguno de los dos me ha preguntado qué tenemos que hacer en Hogwarts, no se acuerdan de que prometieron ayudarme, aunque quizá ya ni quieran, a lo mejor prefieren quedarse aquí y vivir felices mientras nuestro mundo se desmorona a su alrededor y yo intento salvarlo solo, como siempre.

"Eso es muy egoísta por tu parte, y sabes que no es verdad". ¿Es que mi consciencia no podría tener otra voz¿No se podría cambiar por la de Ginny?

"Harry"

Alguien ha escuchado mis suplicas. Noto la mano de alguien al tocar mi hombro, me giro y dejo de observar a Ron y a Hermione. Ginny me mira muy seria. Vaya, no es que se hubiese cambiado la voz de mi consciencia.

-¿Qué sucede? -le pregunto.

-Quiero que me lleves contigo, con Ron y con Hermione, adónde quiera que vayáis a ir.

-No -le digo tajantemente.

Creo que desde que volvimos, no hace menos de un día, me ha pedido esto unas mil veces, mientras yo perseguía a Hermione por toda la Madriguera, ella hacía lo mismo conmigo.

-Ya hablamos sobre esto, no puedo y no quiero. Vas a correr mucho peligro y yo no quiero que nada malo te pase.

-Sin embargo, no te importa que a Hermione sí.

-Eso te ha dicho ella¿no? -echo una mirada al jardín- Si no quiere venir, que no venga¡nunca la había visto tan indecisa! -digo más para mí mismo-. Claro que me importa -le contesto a Ginny-, es mi mejor amiga, es muy importante para mí, no quiero que le pase nada, pero ella asume el peligro, y yo no quiero que tú lo hagas.

-Soy tan capaz, y madura como ella para asumirlo. Por eso estaba en el ED, soy muy buena bruja.

-Y no lo dudo, pero Hermione es un curso más mayor que tú, y no sólo eso, sino que domina magia muy avanzada que tú ni siquiera conoces. Tú no sabes desaparecerte, eso nos haría perder mucho tiempo.

-¿Y Ron? Apenas tiene mejores habilidades que yo -me replica.

-Y aún así sabe más magia que tú.

-Soy una carga¿no?

-No -le contesto-. Pero piénsalo bien Ginny, no podría estar tranquilo sabiendo que tú corres peligro, no podría sentirme libre para hacer todo lo que he de hacer. Hace un año no hubieras puesto tanto empeño por acompañarme.

-Fui contigo al Departamento de Misterios. Yo estuv-

-Lo sé, pero apenas sabes por todo lo que he tenido que pasar durante todos estos años. Ron y Hermione me conocen muy bien, saben lo que he vivido, saben con que me enfrento, saben que he de hacer. Y tú...

La miro fijamente, como si la viera por primera vez y bajo una luz diferente. En realidad, Ginny no sabe gran cosa de mí, es muy extraño, yo me siento muy bien a su lado, me reconforta y me encanta estar con ella. Pero no conoce nada de mí. Decido no acabar la frase, le haría sentir mal¿cómo es posible que no me haya dado cuenta antes de lo poco que sabemos el uno del otro?

-Lo siento, Ginny, pero digas lo digas y hagas lo que hagas, no te llevaré

-¿Quieres que me pase sufriendo por ti todo el tiempo? Hasta que un día me entere de que Quién-tú-ya-sabes te ha matado. ¿Quieres que me quede de brazos cruzados como tuvo que quedarse Sirius? Aunque al fin-

-Lo harás -la interrumpo-, aunque te tenga que dejar atada.

Me doy la vuelta dando por concluida la discusión. Ya no veo ni a Ron ni a Hermione en el jardín.

-¿Ya has preparado tus cosas? -le pregunto para cambiar de tema.

-Sí. Vamos a aparecernos en Grimauld Place, o me harán aparecer, porque como yo no sé -dice reprochando lo que hace un momento le he dicho-. Y tú por mucho que sepas, deberías hacer el examen.

-No tengo tiempo para hacer un examen -le contesto de mal humor, y me giro para mirarla-, Ginny. Me iré mañana con Ron y Hermione, pasaremos la noche con vosotros, pero nos marcharemos al amanecer, no quiero estar mucho tiempo allí.

-No creo que lo más adecuado, teniendo en cuenta que apenas nos quedan unas horas juntos, sea discutir y gritar -me dice.

-Era hora de que te dieras cuenta.

Ginny se acerca hasta mí y me rodea la cintura con sus brazos, yo hago lo mismo y cierro los ojos. Ginny me transmite mucha calma. No me conocerá muy bien, pero me hace sentir como si nada malo ocurriera a nuestro alrededor. El olor a perfume floral que emana de ella, me hace sentir como si estuviera en otro mundo.

-Déjame que vomite.

Reconozco esa voz, claro que la reconozco, es la voz que está metida en mi cabeza día sí y día también, que ni aunque me separara de su dueña, podría dejar de oír. Abro los ojos, me separo de Ginny, o ella se separa de mí, y me quedo mirando fijamente a Hermione. En otras circumstancias le hubiera contestado ese desagradable comentario, aunque en otras circumstancias, ella no hubiera dicho algo así si yo no le hubiera dado una bofetada, así que se podría decir que estamos en paz.

-¡¿Pero de qué vas Hermione?! -pregunta Ginny enfadada.

Ginny interrumpe mi posible disculpa con la contestación menos adecuada. Hermione la mira con una mezcla de incredulidad y de enfado.

-¿Estamos en paz, Hermione? -le pregunto acercándome a ella para que desvíe la vista de Ginny, y dejen de intentar asesinarse con la mirada- ¿Me perdonas?

Hermione mira a Ginny y vuelve la vista hacia mí.

-Quizá cuando tu novia deje de ser tan arrogante.

Y dándose la vuelta sale de la habitación.

-Genial -digo sarcásticamente encarándome a Ginny-. No puedes esperar a que ya no esté enfadada conmigo para soltarle ese tipo de cosas.

-¿Crees que soy arrogante? -pregunta Ginny, y noto cierto tono de víctima- ¿No has oído lo que ha dicho?

-Claro que lo he oído, Ginny -le contesto enfadado-. No estoy sordo. Pero yo le dí una bofetada. Y ella tiene todo el derecho a desquitarse como le dé la gana. Y no importa lo que haya dicho porque si había venido hasta aquí era para buscarme, era para poder hacer las paces, pero lo has estropeado todo.

-De acuerdo, la próxima vez que te insulten haré oídos sordos. A ver quién es más importante para ti. Si Hermione que te insulta o yo que te defiendo.

-Debes de tener en cuenta lo que ha pasado... -le digo pacientemente para que entre en razón y pueda comprenderme-. Además -añado- Nunca he necesitado que me defiendan, y Hermione no me ha insultado, es lo mismo que hacías tú con Fleur, y te parecía gracioso, así que no me vengas con una doble moral porque Fleur nunca te ha dado una bofetada, y si Hermione está así es por mi culpa, así que no te metas con ella.

-Esperaba oír mi nombre -contesta decepcionada, y sale de la habitación dando un portazo, costumbre que ha cogido cada vez que se enfada.

Pero no pienso ir tras ella a pedirle perdón. Porque no lo siento, porque no tengo ningún motivo por el cual disculparme. Definitivamente, no las entiendo.

La puerta se abre y aparece Ron

-¿Qué les haces Harry? -pregunta con una gran cara de desconcierto.

-Nada -le contesto y me siento en la cama.

-Pues las dos están hechas una furia -contesta acercándose y sentándose a mi lado-. Hermione casi me mata con la mirada cuando le he preguntado qué le pasaba, y Ginny casi me arrolla mientras subía las escaleras.

-¿Sabes si Hermione iba a aceptar mis disculpas¿Si me iba a perdonar?

-En principio subió con esa intención, pero no sé qué le habrás hecho o dicho esta vez.

De acuerdo, es la hora de retractarme acerca de que Ron disfrutara de que Hermione no me hablara.

-Nada, te vuelvo a repetir, ha sido Ginny. Creo que últimamente... No me había dado cuenta de que Ginny era muy celosa, no sé si son celos, pero me da la sensación que mantiene una cruzada con Hermione.

-Bueno, Harry, piénsalo bien, Hermione es tu mejor amiga ¿no? Se puede decir que Ginny hace poco que ha comenzado a conocerte, y debe sentirse un poco atemorizada por Hermione.

Pongo cara de no entender nada.

-A ver, piensa que Colin Creevey es el mejor amigo de Gin-

-¿Qué? -le interrumpo porque es la primera vez que oigo eso.

-Es una suposión, Harry. Bueno, imagínalo. Colin sabe muchas cosas de Ginny, si los vieras todo el día juntos¿no te sentirías mal¿No te gustaría reemplazarle¿No querrías ser él?

-Nunca me he visto como Colin.

-No me refiero al terreno físico. Porque supongo que Ginny nunca querría ser como Hermione, en ese aspecto.

-No ha sido un buen comentario, Ron. Teniendo en cuenta que Hermione te gusta.

-Sí, lo ha sido -me dice convencido-. No es por su aspecto que me gusta, además Hermione es guapa¿o no te acuerdas del Baile de Navidad¿O del otro día en la boda? Y ya me has hecho desviar del tema...

-Esto se parece a lo que pasaba con Cho, siempre se refería a Hermione como "tu querida y adorable Hermione". Pero aunque así sea, Ginny conoce a Hermione desde que tenía once años, como va a pensar que... ¿Es que piensa que puedo estar enamorado de Hermione¿Piensa que la voy dejar por ella? La verdad es que me parece una estupidez.

Ron me mira de una forma muy extraña.

-Sí -dice mientras se levanta y se dirige a la puerta-, no sé como se le puede ocurrir a alguien esa estupidez -sonríe sin darle importancia-. Nos vemos luego.

Suspiro y me dejo caer en la cama. Hermione y yo... ¿Cómo se le puede pasar eso por la cabeza a Ginny? Si así fuera... ¿Qué haría si Hermione me gustara¿Se lo diría¿Me callaría por no estropear nuestra amistad¿Para no herir a Ron¿Qué me diría ella¿Me lanzaría una bandada de canarios para que no la molestara? Bueno, eso sólo lo haría si ella sintiera lo mismo por mí. ¿Cómo sería salir con Hermione¿Sería diferente de ser uno de sus mejores amigos¿Cambiaría su trato¿Se guardaría secretos¿O continuaría explicándome todo? Claro que tampoco me explica todo, sino me habría enterado con puntos y comas sobre su relación con Krum, por mucho que yo haya supuesto todo lo que ha pasado.

¿Cómo sería una relación entre Ron y ella¿Seguirían peleándose tan constantemente¿Se aguantarían el uno al otro¿Cómo es posible que Hermione esté enamorada de Ron¿Qué le ve si siempre están gritándose? Está bien, no siempre, pero son capaces de discutir por cosas absurdas, no los veo como los señores Weasley, con siete hijos, Hermione haciendo las tareas domésticas y Ron trabajando en el Ministerio. En serio¿por qué le gusta? Puedo entender a Ron, más o menos, Hermione es una chica segura de sí misma, excelente bruja, guapa... Pero a ella no la entiendo, claro que tampoco soy una chica como para poder entenderla. No quiero decir que Ron no se merezca a Hermione, pero son muy diferentes. Soy incapaz de verla preparando la comida para siete niños y vivir sólo para eso, al fin y al cabo, ella quiere ser auror. Además dudo que quiera tener siete hijos.

¿Cómo sería Hermione como madre? Seguramente les inculcaría todos los valores que ella tiene, esfuerzo, trabajo, dedicación a los estudios, amabilidad, ser capaces de ser la consciencia de alguien y otras tantas cualidades que Hermione tiene. Sería muy estricta a veces, pero otras sería permisiva. Pero Ron lo sería totalmente, se pasaría el día contradiciendo a Hermione y eso provocaría un conflicto moral a sus hijos, con lo cual lo único que aprenderían es a discutir y a conjurar canarios asesinos. Creo que será mejor que no tengan hijos.

Pero volviendo a Hermione y a mí. Una relación a largo plazo sería-

-¿Puedo entrar Harry?

Hermione me mira desde la puerta, no parece enfadada.

-Claro que puedes entrar.

Hermione se acerca hasta mí y se sienta a mi lado.

-Ginny no deja que entre en su habitación. No sé qué le habrás dicho, pero deduzco que habéis discutido.

Asiento.

-Acepto tus disculpas, Harry. Y quiero que tú también me perdones, por todo lo que te dije. No fue correcto por mi parte. Y lo siento mucho, de verdad.

La miro fijamente durante varios segundos, y ella me aguanta la mirada.

-¿Qué pasa, Harry?

-Nada -le contesto apartando la vista-. Sólo que echaba mucho de menos tenerte a mi lado. Claro que te perdono. Te quiero mucho Hermione, y te perdonaría cualquier cosa. ¿Me dejas que te haga una pregunta?

-Claro.

-¿Qué es lo que te gusta de Ron?

Adopta una actitud pensativa.

-Supongo que en cierta medida, todo -contesta después de un rato-. Como a ti de Ginny. No tiene que haber una explicación lógica para esto. Sólo ocurre ¿verdad? Y no se sabe cómo.

-Pero debe haber algo¿no? Porque sino podría gustarte cualquier otra persona.

-De acuerdo, señor sabelotodo -dice sonriendo-. ¿Por qué a ti te gusta Ginny y no... cualquier otra?

Le devuelvo la sonrisa.

-Lo ves -dice como si fuera lo más obvio-. No hay ninguna explicación.

-No es por eso que sonrío, Hermione. Yo sé que me gusta Ginny porque le encanta el quidditch, es muy graciosa, y me transmite calma, tranquilidad, y eso me hace sentir bien, es como saber que cuando estoy a su lado no existe Voldemort, sólo ella y yo, por mucho que discutamos.

-Seguro que todos los demás con los que salió pensaban lo mismo, y no que era una miss.

-Tú eres muy guapa Hermione, eres buena persona, eres extraordinaria, no tendrás el cabello más bonito del mundo -le digo mirando su cabello enmarañado-, pero yo tampoco lo tengo y eso no es importante. Porque te vale con ser tú misma, porque así ya eres perfecta...

Hermione me mira extrañada, la miro tan fijamente que me veo reflejado en sus ojos. ¿Acabo de decirle que es perfecta? Me sonríe.

-Gracias, Harry. Pero... deja de mirarme así.

Cierro los ojos, y oigo como se ríe. Los abro.

-Has dicho que no te mire -le contesto y voy acercando mi cara a la suya, por alguna extraña fuerza que me atrae, como la gravedad atrae los objetos al suelo.

-No de esta manera, como ahora -me dice con bastante nerviosismo mientras mi nariz ya roza la suya, pero no se aparta-. Si ahora entrara Ron, se enfadaría mucho..

-No -le contesto, aunque sé que es mentira.

Entonces vuelvo a cerrar los ojos, pero no hay ninguna risa, sólo siento su respiración. Y no sé por qué inclino ligeramente mi cabeza y mi boca encuentra la suya, saboreo sus labios durante una eternidad y a poco a poco abro su boca con la mía y noto su aliento a menta, mi lengua roza sus dientes, y cuando apenas me queda oxígeno retiro mis labios, y los poso sobre su mejilla izquierda, que emanan un ligero calor, después de varios segundos me separo de ella. Abro los ojos a poco a poco, y ella hace lo mismo.

Acabo de besar a Hermione.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? -me pregunta esperando una explicación y ligeramente contrariada.

La miro confundido, en realidad no sé por qué lo he hecho. Una sensación que no sé explicar me invade, ni buena ni mala, sólo que por alguna razón esperaba sentir algo diferente.

-¿Por qué me has besado, Harry?

Besado... La palabra resuena en mi mente, me pongo en pie y salgo corriendo de la habitación. Beso y Hermione son conceptos que no pueden estar relacionados. Es mi mejor amiga, la chica de la cual mi mejor amigo está enamorado. Ni siquiera hay un motivo, algo que me ayude a comprender por qué ha sucedido todo esto. Subo escaleras y más escaleras hasta llegar al ático donde me siento en el suelo polvoriento.

Vamos, Harry, fue un impulso, ya está, no tiene más misterio. Fue la situación, cierras los ojos, tu cara a escasos centímetros de la de una chica, su respiración acompasada, y no eres dueño de tus actos. ¿Por qué hablo conmigo mismo en tercera persona? No importa. Esa es la mejor explicación, un poco patética, sí, pero por ahora no tengo nada mejor. Además todo lo que me dijo Ron antes, me sugestiona y luego pasa lo que pasa. Mierda, Ron. ¿Y ahora como le miro a la cara? Claro que no voy a ser tan tonto de contárselo, y ella tampoco. Pero eso no quita el hecho de que le he traicionado. Aunque solo ha sido un beso, y si nadie ha sentido nada, no hay problema. ¿Cómo puedo pensar algo así? No es un simple beso, si fuera otra chica, podría decirse que sólo fue un beso, pero es Hermione. ¿Y si un día ella y Ron se casan¿Siempre tendré que vivir escondiendo esta mentira?

"Creo que estás haciendo una montaña de una grano de arena", genial la maldita voz de la consciencia llamada Hermione. Sin embargo, y como siempre, tiene razón, esto no puede tener grandes consecuencias. Quizá no mire a la cara a Hermione en unos cuantos días, pero aparte de eso, no hay ningún problema, le deberé una explicación y cuando la encuentre ya hablaré con ella.

-¡HARRY¡HARRY¡ES HORA DE IRNOS!

La voz de Tonks se oyé por toda la casa y llega hasta el ático. Me levanto del suelo, me sacudo la ropa y comienzo a bajar las escaleras a toda a prisa. Al llegar al salón, Ginny, los señores Weasley, Ron, Tonks y Hermione están delante de la chimenea.

-Cambio de planes -me dice Tonks-. No vamos a aparecernos, durante dos minutos escasos Grimauld Place estará conectada a la Red Flu.

-¿Eso no es peligroso? -le pregunto.

-No, mientras sólo lo sepamos nosotros. Vuestras cosas las haremos aparecer más tarde. En fin, Molly, eres la primera, luego irá Ginny, Arthur, Ron, Hermione, Harry y yo. No olvideís hablar alto y claro: al número doce de Grimauld Place; y ya está, allí nos esperan Remus y los demás¿de acuerdo?

-Sí -contestamos todos al unísono.

-Molly, tu turno.

Uno por uno y con gran rapidez se desaparecen en las llamas verdes.

-Vamos, Harry -dice Tonks tirando polvos flu dentro de la chimenea, y al instante se produce una gran llamarada de color verde.

Me meto dentro.

**-**Número doce de Grimauld Place -digo muy claro, y después de lo que me parece haber sido un paseo por la mayor montaña rusa del mundo caigo en la cocina de Grimauld Place.

-Hola, Harry -me saluda Lupin ayudándome a ponerme en pie.

De pronto un gran estruendo hace que me aparte de la chimenea por instinto; Tonks, que debe tener más práctica que yo en esto, aterriza de pie en la cocina, sonríe a Lupin con aspecto muy gracioso por el hollín que la cubre. La señora Weasley se acerca hasta mí con un cepillo para la ropa y me quita gran parte del polvo negro, y acto seguido hace lo mismo con Tonks. Miro a mi alrededor, todos han pasado por el proceso de limpieza Weasley. Me encuentro con los ojos de Hermione, quién no parece estar tan alterada, y aparto la vista rápidamente.

-Si la ama estuviera viva, esto no pasaría -veo a Kreacher entrar en la cocina-. Sucios, traidores a la sangre...

Estoy a punto de llamarle la atención cuando se para justo enfrente de Hermione, me preparo para responderle a cualquier comentario que haga, sin embargo, no dice nada, y se marcha con expresión ¿pensativa?

-Creo que tratar a los elfos con respeto está dando resultado -dice Lupin.

A lo que Hermione asiente un poco desconcertada.

DING DONG

Unos gritos llegan desde la entrada de la casa, es evidente que la madre de Sirius se ha despertado.

-¿Es que nadie se acuerda de qué pasa al mínimo ruido en el vestíbulo? -pregunta Lupin, más para sí mismo que para los demás, mientras sale de la cocina seguido por Tonks.

-¿Quién ha de venir? -pregunto.

-Pues mucha gente -contesta el señor Weasley-. Hoy tenemos reunión, tenemos que decidir qué vamos a hacer.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Sin Dumbledore, hemos de escoger un nuevo líder y un nuevo guardián, sino esto será un caos total. Lo malo es que Dumbledore sabía que tramaba el que no debe ser nombrado gracias a-

-A Snape -acabo su frase-, pero por su culpa ya ni siquera tenemos a Dumbledore, de qué ha servido que fuese un espía para nosotros cuando en realidad siempre ha sido un doble espía para Voldemort.

-Dumbledore siempre confío en él -suelta Hermione-. No sabemos por qué, ni cómo, pero Dumbledore estaba tan seguro de que Snape era de fiar que nunca vio más allá, lo enredó, nos enredó como niños.

-La cuestión es -dice el señor Weasley sin hacerle caso a Hermione- que debemos organizarnos.

-Mientras llega todo el mundo -interrumpe la señora Weasley- me ayudareis a hacer las camas. Venga, vamos.

La señora Weasley sale de la cocina seguida por Ginny, Ron y Hermione.

-Tienes que estar presente luego, Harry.

Asiento, y camino hacia la puerta, pero me giro recordando a Ron y a Hermione.

-¿Pueden venir Ron y Hermione?

-No lo sé, aunque supongo que sí.

Vuelvo a girarme para salir, pero choco contra alguien.

-¡Hola, Harry!

-¿Neville¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo le invité -dice Lupin detrás de él-, y también a esta chica.

-Hola, Harry.

-¿Luna?

-Sí, soy yo -me contesta-. ¿Es que he cambiado mucho?

-No, no -le aseguro-. Sólo que me sorprende verte aquí. No sé por que motivo...

-Quiero entrar en la Orden, Harry -explica Neville-, sé que nunca he sido un gran mago, pero sé que- quiero ayudar... Esto no es el ED, lo sé, pero prácticamente nuestras incursiones con el ED han sido en las situaciones de mayor peligro para la Orden. Sé que de algún modo puedo ser útil.

Le mando una mirada de consternación a Lupin.

-A mí no me dejan -dice Luna-, por eso de que aún soy menor, pero Lupin y Tonks me escribieron diciendo que les gustaría que viniera porque de alguna forma os ayudé hace unas semanas, de paso que veo a Ginny... Por cierto -intenta decir sonando casual-¿dónde está Ronald? -pero no lo consigue.

-Está arriba, ayudando a hacer las camas -le contesto-. ¿Vais a quedaros esta noche?

-Yo no -contesta Neville-, todo es tan inseguro y mi abuela está sola en casa.

-Yo sí -dice Luna-, aunque me ha costado mucho convencer a mi padre. Ya sabes, soy su hija querida.

-Si queréis podeis ir ayudar a los otros -sugiere Lupin-. Nymphadora y yo iremos a buscar vuestros equipajes.

-¿Con quién irás? -interrumpe una voz desde el pasillo.

Luna y Neville se apartan dejándome ver a Tonks.

-Iré con Tonks -se corrige Lupin y suspira algo que suena a _mujeres_.

-¿Vamos? -pregunto a Neville y a Luna, abriéndome paso entre ellos.

Asienten.

Cuando llegamos a arriba, encuentro a la señora Weasley, a Ginny y a Hermione en la primera habitación, preparando tres camas.

-¡Hola! -saludan a la vez Neville y Luna.

-¡Hola, chicos! -exclama la señora Weasley, y se acerca a nosotros para saludarlos con sendos besos en las mejillas-. ¿Cómo está tu abuela, Neville? Espero que bien. ¿Y tú Luna?

-Bien, echaba de menos ver a gente de Hogwarts -contesta.

-Dormirás en esta habitación, con Ginny y con Hermione -explica la señora Weasley.

-Vamos a ver a Ron -digo.

-Sí, vamos.

Antes de salir de la habitación con Luna y Neville, oigo a Hermione murmurar algo, que no llego a entender. Al llegar a la puerta de la entrada del dormitorio donde supuestamente está Ron haciendo su cama, lo encontramos estirado en ella y con las sábanas a su lado, perfectamente dobladas.

-¿Es que no sabes hacer una cama? -pregunta Luna, lo que hace que Ron se incorpore de golpe.

-Sólo estaba descansando -se excusa.

-¿Cómo estás Ron? -pregunta Neville a modo de saludo

-Bien. ¿Y tú?

-Bien, también.

-Y si todos estáis bien -les interrumpo-, os dejaré aquí a salvo. Tengo que hablar con Lupin.

Los tres asienten.

-Tenemos que hablar -digo al entrar en la cocina.

-Claro -me contesta-, cuando quieras.

Y de una manera automática Tonks se levanta de la silla y se marcha cerrando la puerta al salir.

-No dejaréis que Neville entre en la Orden¿verdad? No necesitamos que nadie más entre. ¡¿Qué le dirás a su abuela si le sucede algo?! -grito consciente de que nadie me oirá porque la puerta tiene un hechizo de impasibilidad-. Bellatrix Lestrange le quiere matar para terminar con toda la familia Longbottom...

-Yo no he pedido que se una -dice serenamente-. Él es mayor de edad y puede decidirlo por sí sólo.

-¿Cómo han podido entrar? No hay guardián este lugar sólo deberían poder verlo aquellos-

-Te sorprenderá saber que Dumbledore dejó cinco notas sobre este lugar, supongo que lo hizo en caso de emergencia. No lo sé, sólo sé que ahora necesitamos más apoyo que nunca, que tenemos que organizarnos, que regresan los tiempos oscuros.

-No creo que necesitemos más apoyo. Somos suficientes, y no necesitamos guardián por que nadie más va entrar en la Orden -replico- no más muertes, no más riesgos -digo casi en un susurro.

-Sé cómo te sientes.

-¡No tienes ni idea! -le grito- Dumbledore murió delante de mí, y Sirius también, y tanta otra gente. No quiero que nadie sufra más.

-La gente puede morir igual, siendo o no miembro de la Orden. No puedes lamentarte toda la vida. Ni Dumbledore ni Sirius volverán, Harry. Y estoy en lo cierto en que ellos estarían contentos de que hubiera más gente en nuestro bando.

-¿Quién quieres que sea el guardián? -le pregunto secamente.

-La mayoría habíamos pensado en ti, al fin y al cabo, es tu casa.

-Me voy a Hogwarts -le suelto.

-Pero aún faltan semanas, y siempre podemos ir a verte, y estarás a salvo.

-No estoy a salvo ni en Hogwarts, Lupin. Y sólo estaré unos días, me voy mañana.

-¿Que tú qué? -pregunta Lupin escandalizado- ¿Cuándo pensabas decirlo¿O no pensabas hacerlo?

-Iba a decírselo a McGonagall, el colegio estará cerrado y necesitamos... ¿Va venir?

-Un momento -Lupin hace una señal indicándome que deje de hablar-¿has dicho ne-ce-si-ta-mos?

-Sí. Hermione, Ron y yo. Y no quiero hablar sobre el tema. Tengo que hacerlo, Lupin, quiera o no. Para que todo esto se acabe -digo dando por concluida la discusión-. Mira, creo que serías un buen guardián, y creo que si nadie dice lo contrario, creo que deberías asumir el mando de la Orden. Y ahora¿vendrá McGonagall o no?

-Creíamos que lo harías tú.

Durante un segundo no entiendo lo que quiere decir, y cuando lo comprendo comienzo a negar rotundamente.

-Creo que sabes más que nosotros -continúa-, me refiero a que tú sabes como podemos derrotarle. Nadie sabe que paso dar, por ahora, pensamos en Moody, pero, ya sabes, está demasiado obsesionado, y no nos gustan mucho sus métodos, es buen auror, per-

-¡Sólo tengo diecisite años! -exclamo.

-Y te has enfrentado a Voldemort, más que nadie.

-No puedo, no puedo porque no voy a estar aquí para hacer algo. Y no me preguntes que voy a estar haciendo, porque tampoco puedo contártelo.

-De acuerdo -asiente Lupin-, de acuerdo -vuelve a repetir-. Hablaremos más tarde en la reunión con los demás, quiero que estés presente. Y ahora -dice acercándose a la puerta-, tengo que ir a ver a Moody.

-Espera¿pueden estar Ron y Hermione?

-Sí -me contesta, pero al coger al tocar el pomo de la puerta se gira como si se acabara de acordarse de algo- ¿Qué pasa con Ginny?

-Te refieres al por qué he vuelto con ella.

-¿Has vuelto? -pregunta como si no se lo acabara de creer-. Yo me refería a si querías que ella estuviera presente.

-No, no quiero que esté, no quiero que sepa qué voy a hacer ni donde voy a estar, no quiero que me siga y haga alguna estupidez. No quiero darme la vuelta y ver que alguien la ha capturado o que alguien-

-Y no te importa llevarte a dos de tus amigos.

-Hermione dijo que adónde quiera que-

-Ginny también lo ha dicho -me corta Lupin-. ¿Cuál es la maldita diferencia entre las dos?

-Ginny es mi novia.

-Esperaba no oir esa estúpida contestación. Porque ya la sé. ¿Te pregunto por qué Ginny no puede ir¿Por qué tienes que protegerla si ella no quiere eso?

-Pensaba que al estar con Tonks, sabías que era el amor -le suelto mordazmente.

-¡Amor! -exclama Lupin consternado y molesto- ¿Que és? -me pregunta.

-Amor es... es querer mucho a alguien.

-Gran explicación -dice sarcásticamente-, pero amor, amar no es querer, Harry. Lo implica sí, no puedes amar a una persona sin quererla. Pero es totalmente diferente. Piensa en ello.

Y sin más, abre la puerta y sale a toda prisa, dejándome con la palabra en la boca, porque quería llevar esta conversación a más, porque en realidad no he podido hablar nunca con nadie sobre todo esto, sobre los sentimientos, no de la manera que a mí me gustaría, alguien realmente adulto que sepa más sobre la vida y- Oigo la puerta de entrada al ser cerrada con fuerza, y a la señora Black gritando barbaridades acerca de los licántropos. Me siento en una silla, apoyo mi cabeza en la mesa y cierro los ojos. No sé a qué ha venido todo eso del amor.

-¡Harry¡Harry! -alguien me sacude el hombro- ¡Despierta!

-¿Qué? -parpadeo intensamente para acostumbrar mis ojos.

-La reunión va a empezar -me dice Ron que está a mi derecha.

-Buenas noches -oigo decir a Tonks.

Levanto la cabeza y veo a mucha gente sentada alrededor de la mesa.

-Ahora que Harry ha vuelto con nosotros -comenta Lupin-, empezaremos la reunión. El primer punto es la elección del nuevo guardián. No conteis con Harry porque no quiere serlo-

-No es que no quiera -interrumpo-. No puedo ni tampoco puedo ser el líder de la Orden, Ron y Hermione y yo nos marchamos mañana y -busco a la McGonagall con la mirada- necesito que comunique que mañana llegaremos a Hogwarts a primera hora.

-Argus y Rubeus están allí, ellos... les avisaré. No te preocupes.

-Moody y yo hemos dicutido acerca de quien puede ser el nuevo guardián, y hemos llegado a la conclusión de que tú, Minerva, serías capaz de llevarlo muy bien. Si alguien no está de acuerdo que lo diga.

Todos parecen estar de acuerdo con la elección. No sé qué hago aquí en realidad, no les sirvo de nada, y yo sólo quiero dormir porque mañana será un día agotador. Quiero pasar el mayor tiempo con Ginny... Sin más me levanto de la mesa.

-Buenas noches -digo y todos me miran sorprendidos, sin embargo no dicen nada.

¿Que qué es el amor? Voy a descubrirlo esta noche.

-Luna¿podrías dejarnos solos? -pregunto al llegar a la habitación.

Se levanta de la cama, y parece agradecida de poder irse de allí, como si la compañía de Ginny no la alegrase para nada. Lo que es extraño, porque siempre se han llevado bien. Cierro la puerta en cuanto Luna sale al pasillo. Me acerco a la cama de Ginny y me siento a su lado.

-Si que ha durado poco la reunión¿no?

-Bueno, me he marchado, quería estar contigo.

Señalo la puerta y murmuro _Fermaportus_. Ginny intenta parecer sorprendida, pero no lo logra. Y con gran velocidad se abalanza sobre mí haciendome caer en la cama y me besa.

- - - - -

-¿Cómo pensamos llegar a Hogwarts? -pregunta Ron cuando ya nos hemos alejado dos manzanas del número 12 de Grimauld Place.

-Apareceremos fuera de la Escuela- le contesto-. Prácticamente lo dominas, pero si quieres ir conmigo o con Hermione...

-Yo puedo solo -contesta Ron.

-De acuerdo a la de tres. Uno, dos y... tres.

En un instante aparecemos delante de la verja de la escuela. Hagrid que está sentado justo delante, se levanta a abrirnos.

-¡Harry! -grita eufórico y me da un abrazo que me deja sin huesos.

-Ron, Hermione ¿cómo estáis?

-Bien ¿y tú, Hagrid?

-Estoy construyendo una cabaña nueva, creo que será mejor que la anterior. Por cierto -dice mientras se saca una sobre del bolsillo-, McGonagall dejo esto para ti.

Abro el sobre y simplemente encuentro una noto donde hay dos palabras garabateadas: Hogwarts y Godric. Supongo que serán las contraseñas. Entramos en el castillo y les indico a Ron y a Hermione que vayan a la Sala Común, mientras yo voy a buscar el pensadero al despacho de McGonagall. Espero que no lo hayan retirado.

-Godric -digo a la señora Gorda, mientras sostengo la pesada vasija que contiene los recuerdos de Dumbledore.

El retrato me deja pasar, sin decirme nada. Dejo la vasija en una de las mesas de la sala común y subo las escaleras hasta la habitación para avisar a Ron. Abro la puerta, está no hace ningún tipo de ruido, y hubiera preferido que lo hiciese porque me quedo paralizado al ver a Ron y a Hermione besarse, justo en frente de mí, a apenas dos metros de la puerta. Me da la sensación que todo va muy despacio, no dejan de besarse y por alguna extraña razón que no logro adivinar me siento mal. Aunque no debería ser así, debería alegrarme por ellos, debería sonreír como hizo Hermione cuando yo besé a Ginny delante de todo el mundo, pero en vez de eso cierro la puerta y me alejo de allí.

Comienzo a deambular por el castillo, y al final, al darme cuenta de que he acabado en uno de los jardines, me siento en uno de los bancos de piedra. Creo que nunca tomé en serio que pudieran llegar a salir juntos, siempre lo supuse, pero nunca pensé en ello de una manera seria. Me parecía tan poco probable que fueran capaces de ponerse de acuerdo en algo como para que comenzacen a salir. Por mucho que alguna vez me lo haya planteado, me parecía tan... tan... de otro mundo. Sin embargo, estaba equivocado. Yo... estoy contento... No aguantaré que estén todo el día como Bill y Fleur, quiero decir que... no quiero que me dejen de lado. La imagen de ambos besándose me vuelve a la mente, muevo la cabeza intentando que desaparezca, como si recordarlo me hiriese en lo más profundo. Supongo que si Ginny estuviese aquí no me sentiría así. Quizá sea envidia porque ahora ellos pueden estar juntos, mientras yo he de añorar a Ginny.

-Ginny -susurro-. ¡Qué cínica! -exclamo recordando que me enfadé con ella.

Me estiro sobre el banco, y observo el cielo nublado. Todo vuelve a mi cabeza.

Cuando yo apenas me había quitado la camiseta, Ginny comenzó a hacerme cuatro mil cosas sobre el cuello, el tórax... Iba tan rápida que me asustó. O quizá no fue que me asustara, quizá fue el hecho de que me dolió darme cuenta de que yo no iba a ser el primero. No me enfadé con ella por eso, no hubiera tenido sentido. Salió con otros chicos, yo pasaba de ella... podía hacer lo que le diera la gana. Simplemente por esas extrañas razones, corazonadas o cómo se llamen, la paré. Y ella pareció decepcionada, pero no se rindió, se deshizo la coleta que llevaba y se desabrochó la camisa. Durante unos momentos aluciné con lo que había delante de mí. Verdaderamente Ginny era una chica muy lanzada, nada comparada con aquella que se escondía de mí. Pero seguía sientiendo que aquello era importante para mí, pero que para ella sólo significaba un número más en sulista. Sí, lo sé, es tener un mal concepto de tu novia, pero ese pensamiento no se me iba de la cabeza. Extraño, sí. Aunque la gota que colmó el vaso fue cuando ella se echó a reír y entre carcajadas dijo:

-Es tu primera vez -y tragando saliva e intentando calmarse añadió-. Creía que... entre tú y Cho había habido algo más que simples besos -lo soltó como si estuviera hablando con Ron, de la misma manera que le dijo que era un niñato sin ningún tipo de experiencia.

Y realmente me dolió porque sabía que iba a venir después.

Hermione.

-Al menos, Ron y tú vais empatados¿no crees? No tiene nada que envidiarte. Aunque si esto es una competición entre vosotros tres. Me refiero -aclaró- contando a Hermione, ella os saca gran ventaja.

-¡¿Qué?! -pregunté, exclamé o simplemente grité. Era como cuando Ron se había enterado de que Hermione se había besuqueado con Krum, reaccioné de la misma manera.

-Hermione tenía casi dieciseis cuando fue a Bulgaria -contestó Ginny como si ese fuera motivo suficiente.

Me pregunté qué tipo de persona era Ginny, que iba confesando las intimidades de sus amigas... Y simplemente la miré con mala cara y me puse la camiseta otra vez. Seguramente esperaba que yo me motivara más, que yo sería como Ron, que yo querría estar a la altura de Hermione, pero en realidad todo eso sólo me provocó una extraña sensación de vacío y que quizá Ginny no iba a poder rellenar. Quité el hechizo de la puerta y salí de allí. Luna estaba estirada en la cama de Ron, mirando el cuadro en blanco de la pared.

-Ginny me ha dicho que pierdo el tiempo si espero que Ronald se fije en mí -dijo Luna con un tono de seriedad que no le había oído nunca, sin importarle que estaba desvelando sus sentimientos-. Ginny se ha vuelto una persona muy cruel -añadió en el momento en que se levantaba de la cama- y -dijo cuando llegó a mi lado en la puerta- Hermione también.

Sólo me quedé estático en la puerta, teniendo la sensación de no haber oído todo lo que me habían dicho en los últimos cinco minutos.

La imagen de Hermione besando a Ron vuelve a mi cabeza como un flash. Y me doy cuenta de que acabo de perderlo todo.

* * *

Creo que el género de aventura y misterio no va conmigo u.u soy más de las historias sentimentales, pero la parte de Harry abarca todo eso, y estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo. Estaba deseando acabar con este cap porque quiero comenzar con el de Hermione, que ahora por ahora tengo más claro cómo le van a ir las cosas a ella. Y al menos ella reconoce que quiere a Harry... Además no voy a tener que escribir desagradables momentos R/Hr (oh... esto no lo advertí al principio del cap). 

Aquí comento yo misma el cap. Pasa poco y pasa mucho a la vez. Esa es la sensación que me da a mí. Hay que dar importancia a la manera que Harry percibe todo. Realmente, me da mucha pena Luna... quise que estuviera ahí, porque lo poco que dice es importante. Y porque soy R/L o Redmoon (como se suele llamar a este ship). Tengo mis serias dudas de que este fic pueda ser un R/L sobre todo porque en ciertos momentos el Ron de este fic me provoca sentimientos de animadversión...

Por otro lado el Tonks/Lupin me encanta, sobre todo más desde que escribí aquel one-shot de ellos dos. Lupin se altera demasiado con Harry, creo, pero se justifica (para más referencia capítulo 1).

Y bueno, por último el recuerdo de Harry (LL), nunca en la vida dejaré que haga eso con Ginny (por si alguien lo dudaba). Ginny no merece a Harry.

Y hablando de si Ginny se merece a Harry, que por supuesto no. Aún no he decidido si se merece a alguien.

En fin, muchas gracias por leerme. Y muchas gracias por vuestros reviews: egocentric-theorem, dragonfly81, RAkAoMi, tefy, jim, Sofi Potter, candy granger, chocolatito19, juan pablo, Rochelle Granger, Mia Arabella Malfoy, AndyPotterGranger, Daniela, Clara, lanyera, Tati, Lucy Westenra, yovanna watson, Vangie McDermott, io!!!!! desesperada, gabriela, Lolipop91 y kapu16.

Hasta la próxima, Nami.

PD: Podría haber algún error ortográfico que se me haya pasado, sorry.


End file.
